


Overwatch One-Shots

by saltyteru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Teasing, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyteru/pseuds/saltyteru
Summary: various x gender neutral! reader





	1. Table of Contents

**Chapter one:** Glasses | various males | gender neutral

 **Chapter two:** Night Is Still Young | Genji | gender neutral

 **Chapter three:** First Kiss pt. 1 | various males | gender neutral **  
**

**Chapter four:** Relationship HCs | various males | gender neutral

 **Chapter five:** In Dreams | Genji | gender neutral

 **Chapter six:** In Another Life | Hanzo | gender neutral 

**Chapter seven:** Nothing's Gonna Hurt You | Hanzo | gender neutral

 **Chapter eight:** My Perfection | Yandere! Hanzo | gender neutral

 **Chapter nine:** You And Me | Hanzo | gender neutral

 **Chapter ten:** Right Now | various | gender neutral **  
**

**Chapter eleven:** Never Let Me Go | McCree | gender neutral

 **Chapter twelve:** Love On The Brain | McCree | gender neutral

 **Chapter thirteen:** Heart of Glass pt. 1 | McCree | gender neutral

 **Chapter fourteen:** Heart of Glass pt. 2 | McCree | gender neutral

 **Chapter fifteen:** Bittersweet | McCree | gender neutral

 **Chapter sixteen:** Sleeping HCs | McCree | gender neutral

 **Chapter seventeen:** "I love you"'s | McCree | gender neutral

 **Chapter eighteen:** The Wolf | Yandere! McCree | gender neutral

 **Chapter nineteen:** Traitor | various | gender neutral

 **Chapter twenty:** Sick Day | Reaper | gender neutral

 **Chapter twenty-one:** I'm Home | Reaper | gender neutral

 **Chapter twenty-two:** Relationship HCs | Dracula!Reaper | gender neutral

 **Chapter twenty-three:** First Kiss pt. 2 | various males | gender neutral

 **Chapter twenty-four:** It's Quiet | Soldier: 76 | gender neutral

 **Chapter twenty-five:** I Wish | Soldier: 76 | gender neutral

 **Chapter twenty-six:** The Night We Met | Soldier: 76 | gender neutral


	2. Chapter One | Glasses |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various x gender neutral! reader

## Soldier:76

  * “Since when did you wear glasses?” He asked, glancing up from the tablet in his hand.
  * “For a while. I normally wear contacts but one fell down the drain this morning.” You mumbled, a stack of paperwork in your arms.
  * He’d nod toward the corner of his desk, gesturing for you to set the pile down.
  * You did, giving a relieved sighed as you placed it down, no longer having anything physically weighing you down.
  * You went about your day, receiving a few complements from the Overwatch agents.
  * “(Y/n),” Soldier begins, gaining your attention from your assistant desk on the other side of the room.
  * “Hmm?” You turned to face him, an eyebrow quirked up.
  * “Your glasses… they look good on you.” His stated, his demeanor stoic and unfazed.
  * “Thank you, sir.” You mumbled, a rosy blush dusting against your chest as a smile formed upon your lips.



## Reaper

  * “What are you doing?” He asked, voice deep.
  * Currently, your eyes were squinted and your arms were out in front of you, obviously searching for something.
  * “I can’t find my glasses.” You mumbled, frustration clear in your voice.
  * Reaper sighed, “Where did you last see them?”
  * You tapped your chin in thought, “A few hours ago.”
  * This was a normal thing that went on; you miss-placing your spectacles and unintentionally asking the man in black to help find them.
  * The first time this happened it was severely awkward. You stumbled into him, not realizing who it was due to your lack in clear eyesight. He was irritated; a random soldier had just walked right into him — did they have a death wish? After profusely sputtered apologies and stating your reasoning for colliding with him, he understood.
  * After a few hours of searching, he came back with the frames in hand, “I found them.”
  * “Where were they?”
  * “Back in the barracks.” He stated, earning an exasperated huff from you.
  * “Thanks!” You said cheerfully, placing the glasses on, blinking a few times to adjust to the crisp picture.



## Hanzo

  * “Where are your glasses?” He’d asked, standing beside you as you got ready for the day in your shared bathroom.
  * “Didn’t feel like wearing them.” You stated, “Just wanted to see how I looked without them.”
  * Hanzo sighed, knowing how terrible your eyesight was without the assistance of glasses and you not owning a set of contacts.
  * “I think you look breathtaking with your glasses.” He murmured, arms wrapping around your torso, pulling you close.
  * He’d never been the one to initiate close contact, so this was definitely the first in a while.
  * “What’s gotten you so riled up?” You chuckled, brushing a few strands of hair out of his face, turning in his arms to face him.
  * “I just love you.” He said, holding you close.
  * He never acted like this so something was obviously wrong.
  * “You’re normally never like this,” You giggles as his beard tickled your cheek.
  * “(Y/n)?” He began, “Will you marry me?”
  * Your eyes widened, meeting his line of sight, searching for any hesitation in his eyes; finding none.
  * “Of course!” You exclaimed, throwing your arms around his shoulders.



## McCree

  * “Darlin’, might I just say yer a sucker for sore eyes with ya glasses on.”
  * You blushed vibrantly, your cheeks practically on fire as he pushed the frames up the bridge of your nose.
  * “Jesse,” You whined, pouting your bottom lip.
  * “Darlin’, yer such a beaut.” He mumbled, bumping his forehead into yours, a loving smile upon his lips as he gazed into your eyes.
  * “You’re too sweet.” You said, your words loud enough for him to hear, your hand cupping his cheek.
  * “I’m only statin’ the truth,” He chuckled, “And I think ya look amazin’ with them glasses on.”
  * “Okay, okay, cowboy.” You smiled, “You never compliment me this much… what’s up?”
  * “What? Can’t a man tell the woman he loves that she looks perfect?”
  * “You love me?” He nods in response, earning an ear-to-ear grin from you, “I love you too, Jesse.”
  * “Say it again.”
  * “I love you.”



## Genji

  * “Genji?” You called out into your shared room, “have you seen my glasses?”
  * He didn’t respond, a smug grin on his face as he sat on the bed; his back pressed to the headboard.
  * You stepped out of your bathroom, being met with him twirling your glasses between his fingers. You smiled, unable to hold back a giggle as he slipped the frames onto his face.
  * “I don’t know about you, Genji, but you look sexy with glasses.” You stated, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, your eyes scanning over the tempting sight laid out before you.
  * “Oh really? Either way, I know you look beautiful in your glasses.” He said, motioning for you to come closer.
  * You did as he wanted, sitting on his lap — your thighs on either side of him as his hands rested on your waist.
  * “You in glasses just gets something going in me.” You mumbled, blushed as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip.
  * “Maybe I should get a pair for special occasions?”
  * “Maybe.”




	3. Chapter Two | Night Is Still Young |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji x gender neutral! reader

Perched on the roof of the Overwatch base, you gazed up at the stars above.

Today had been severely stressful compared to most; out on a mission you were suddenly surrounded by Talon agents — their appearance not held into account during the briefing. You had been back into a corner, ducking behind rubble from a newly destroyed building, bullets skimming over the top of the cement. Your ammunition had dropped significantly, forcing you to use your spare pistol to it’s last round. You remembered your hands shaking as your reached into your boot, pulling out the only weapon you had left, a dagger. You weren’t entirely comfortable with hand-to-hand combat, but, to survive, you had to make do.

You shivered as the memory of a Talon soldier running up behind you, slamming you into the wall, knocking the air out of your lungs. In that moment, you were scared. You were scared that you weren’t going to see the people you cared about ever again; the people that treat you like family — who were your family. You remembered the feeling of adrenaline pulsing through your veins as you tried to fight the enemy soldier, unknown strength arising from within you.

Genji had been the on to save you, knocking them away, sending a few shurikens to be dug into their chest, penetrating deep into their skin — giving them fatal wounds.

You sighed, laying back on the smooth surface of the roof, allowing the night breeze to press against your skin and snake through your hair. It was peaceful; a definite change from the mission earlier.

You heard the sound of footsteps coming toward you; sitting up on high alert. You reached behind your back, your fingers wrapping around the pistol that was tucked into the waistband of your pants.

“Don’t worry,” The familiar voice of the infamous cyborg filled your ears, allowing your tense form to ease, “It’s just me.”

You nodded before taking back your laying position, finding comfort as your gaze returned to the star-littered sky. You sighed in contentment.

“You just going to stand over there or are you going to join me?” You asked, patting the space beside you.

Genji made no sound or attempt to move forward, “Well, if you’d like, there’s a spot right here for you.” You murmured, stretching your arms above your head, mewling in satisfaction as your muscles loosened.

You closed your eyes, basking in the moonlight before you felt a presence beside you, “So now you come over?” You teased, a smirk upon your lips.

He remained silent, sitting beside your laying form, his legs crossed under one another.

A pregnant silence fell over you; the lack of words eating away at you.

“Thank you.”

“For what?” Genji asked, surprise laced in his tone as he looked down at you.

“For saving me earlier, even if you hadn’t meant to… thank you.” You smiled softly.

Genji stiffened, not exactly expecting you to thank him. He wanted to go about it saying ‘it was nothing’ or ‘I was just doing what most friends would’. He would be telling the truth if he said either of those, but something held back those words on his tongue.

“Were you hurt?” He asked.

“Not badly. A couple bruises and scrapes here and there. Nothing I can’t handle.”

You held light conversation with him, finding no need to dive into a deep one; the company just enough.

You and Genji had known each for a while — before the Swiss headquarters blew up. You had always been close with each other, going to each other during a time of need, always relying on one another.

Slowly, thick clouds began to pull in from above, soon dropping rain on top of you. Both you and Genji rushed inside, drenched from the rain. Your hair and clothing clung to you as water simply slid off of Genji. You pouted your bottom lip, mumbling a ‘no fair’.

Genji chuckled, “No worries. I’ll get you a towel.” He said before quickly disappearing.

To say you had a crush on Genji would be an understatement. Your heart fluttered whenever he glanced at you or made contact against your skin. Whenever he’d say your name, your stomach did backflips and a blush made home on your cheeks.

Part cyborg or not, he was still amazing. Scars all over the expanse of his face or not, he was still beautiful. Dark memories or not, he was as sweet as candy.

“Here you go.” His voice cut through the air, a fluffy towel stretched out to you.

You thanked him before taking it, drying yourself off, “Genji, can I tell you something?” You asked, eyes not meeting his face.

He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity beneath the silver metal of his faceplate.

You took in a deep breath, anxiety flowing through your veins as your hands lightly shook, “I love you.”

Once again, silence enveloped you. You nervously bit your lip, mentally cursing at yourself for taking such a bold step.

“I know you don’t feel the same, but I just wanted to get it off my-“

“Who said I didn’t feel the same?” Genji unclasped his faceplate, revealing the complexion you had fallen in love with time and time again.

“Huh?” You were taken aback.

“I said, ‘who said I didn’t feel the same?’.” He repeated to you, stepping forward, his chilled-metal fingers brushing against the back of your hand.

You gulped, eyes widening, “R-Really?” You stuttered out, looking up at him in surprise.

He smiled softly, nodding, “Yes, I have since the moment I met you.”

“That’s cheesy.” You giggled.

“I know, but it’s true.”

He moved a few strands of hair from your face, glancing down at your lips then to your eyes, silently asking for permission before receiving an almost too eager nod from you.

He closed the distance between you, your lips connecting in a slow, but passionate, kiss — everything you felt for each other formed into one lip-lock.

He ran his fingers through your hair, entranced by the way your soft lips felt upon his. You both pulled away, finding the need for air.

“W-We should probably head to bed.” Genji mumbled his face becoming hot.

“The night’s still young, we can stay up a little longer, right?”

“Y-Yeah.”


	4. Chapter Three | First Kiss pt.1 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various x gender neutral! reader

## McCree

You sat at your desk, taping your pencil on the open notebook laid out in front of you. Yes, it was quite old fashioned to be using pencil and paper to write and sketch out ideas, but it always helped to express the way you wanted things.

You had been up late into the night, lead dragging across paper as you focused on your work; your tongue poking out of your mouth in concentration. You hadn’t bothered to glance at the clock, finding no particular need to as the dark night sky could be seen through a window.

“This doesn’t look right…” You mumbled to yourself, eyes scanning over the strokes, tilting your head to the side, your lip between your teeth.

“Darlin’,” The oh-so-familiar southern accent filled your ears, pulling you away from your work, “What are ya doin’ up?”

“Huh?” You spun around in your chair, facing the male who stood behind you — or now in front — dressed in his pajamas.

He leaned against the doorway, letting out a soft yawn, his sleepy eyes catching yours.

“I was just finishing up somethings,” You began nodding your head to your work, “I was gonna be heading off once I finished.”

Jesse pouted his bottom lip before stepping in, taking hold of your wrist, lifting your hand to meet his lips. You blushed at the gesture, eyes widened as you hesitantly pulled away.

“Ya need to take better of yerself, Darlin’. I know ya wanna finish yer project, but sleep is more important.” He said, a displeased tone hinting in his words.

You sighed, slowly nodding your head, “Fine, but let me finish this real quick and I promise I’ll head off to bed, okay?” You tried to make a deal.

Jesse stayed quiet, “Okay. Then off to bed with ya.” He mumbled.

You smiled softly, “Goodnight.” You stood up, wrapping your arms around him in a hug, the male soon returning one.

“Goodnight, Darlin’.” He tiredly spoke, hooking his finger under your chin and lifting your head up, connecting his lips to yours.

You felt butterflies dance around in you stomach — having never kissed Jesse before. Your cheeks heated up significantly more than when he placed his lips on the back of your hand. You kissed him back before pulling away, being met with a sleepy grin from Jesse.

“Goodnight.”

## Genji

You shot awake, heart racing and covered in sweat. You held your hand to your chest, gasping for air as you tried to calm your beating heart.

‘Another nightmare.’ You thought, groaning as you sat up.

It all seemed so real; being in a battle with Talon, your comrades beside you until they all began to perish, falling at the feet of Talon soldiers. Your boyfriend, Genji, had protected you, shielding you from the rain of bullets that came down on you, violently yelling at you to run before he too crumbled to the ground.

You rubbed your eyes, tears caressing your skin. The thought of losing everyone, losing Genji, was painful. The dream had driven you to tears; imagining the people you loved and cared for had died in battle with the enemy.

Slowly, you peeled back your blankets, shivering as your heated skin came in contact with the cool air. You shuffled around in the dark, stepping into your slippers before leaving your room, hearing the door shut behind you.

You made your way to Genji’s quarters, always being comforted with his presence — especially at a time like this. You gave a small knock on his door, careful not to wake anyone that could be up. You waited for a few minutes, rubbing the back of your arm.

The door before you opened, revealing the cyborg. His faceplate was gone, leaving his captivating, ambers eyes and scar-littered skin vulnerable under your eyes.

“Another one?” Was all he said, receiving a nod from you, “Come here.” He murmured, arms wide for a hug.

You took it, your arms coming up to wrap around his middle, your face in the crook of neck.

“That bad?” He asked, his hand stroking the back of your head, fingers tangling in a few locks of your hair.

You nodded again, squeezing him tighter as your mind flashed the image of him dying, wrenching your heart.

“Want to talk about it?”

You paused before shaking your head no, “Not right now.”

He could tell you were shaken up, particularly used to you showing up at his door at night after a nightmare. Your quivers bottom lip, trembling shoulders and tear-stained cheeks were enough to tell him.

“Then let’s get inside.” He said, guiding you to his bed.

You laid down, doing your ritual — whenever you came into his room after the nightmares — kicking your slippers off and crawling under the covers, pulling Genji down to lay beside you.

You both stayed together in silence for a few moments; nothing awkward, it was just you both basking in each other’s company. His arms were around you, holding you close to his body, chin resting on top of your head.

“Thank you.” You mumbled softly.

“No need to thank me. I’m glad to do this.” He said, his thumb gliding over your shoulder.

You looked up into his eyes, immediately noticing the affection they held before leaning in, pressing your lips to his. Genji automatically melted in, a first surprised by your sudden confidence to kiss him, but that was soon washed away.

The kiss was sweet; holding many unsaid words behind it, expressing how you both felt.

You both pulled away, eyes heavy lidded before moving in closer; no space between your bodies. Your head returned to the base of his neck, tangling your legs with his before slowly drifting off to sleep, knowing full well the nightmares wouldn’t touch you while in Genji’s arms.

## Hanzo

Today Hanzo was set to travel back to Hanamura on a mission. It was said that their was Talon movement sighted there and there was a need for stealth.

The Shimada brothers had volunteered themselves without hesitation; it was once there home, no matter how many dark memories took place there.

You bit your lip at the news, hearing your boyfriend and his brother were to be leaving in the next few hours to come. You hadn’t seen him all day, knowing he was currently preparing for his departure. Everyone knew how this mission could turn for the worse; Talon capturing the brothers and try to draw information out of them using different methods.

You were scared. Not at the thought of them giving away information on Overwatch, knowing full neither of them would ever speak no matter how agonizing the forms of torture were. No, you were scared of Hanzo falling at the feet of a low Talon soldier. You were scared of losing him.

You paced back and forth, your nails becoming shorter and shorter as time inched by, your teeth taking away bits as your mind reeled different scenarios in your head — each one of them negative and making your heart rate pick up.

You had faith that they would come back unharmed, but you still feared for their safety; no other teammates to rely on and no backup to arrive when things got hairy — it would just be Genji and Hanzo.

You heard the call over the speakers, Athena announcing the amount of time until the brothers’ departure.

‘Only 5 minutes.’ You repeated to yourself, making your way to where the boys currently loaded their ship with supplies.

You caught sight of Hanzo, his hair tied back with a deep blue ribbon you had gifted him a few weeks after your first date. Your heart fluttered as he looked up to see you, a smile toying at the corner of his lips.

Other Overwatch agents had join with you, saying their ‘farewell’s and ‘good luck’s to the two males. Time ticked by and soon it was time for the two to leave.

Hanzo stood before you, hand cupping your cheek as his thumb glided against your cheekbone, “I will come back to you.” He said, gazing into your eyes, his voice low enough for his words to only reach you.

“Promise?” You placed your hand on the back of his, leaning into his gentle touch.

“I promise.” He nodded before pulling away.

You had wanted to hug him, tell him you loved him, but, knowing the male, he’d most likely give you a grunt, reminding you that he was not a fan of displaying affection in front of others.

He whispered a ‘goodbye’ to you before turning his back, making his way to the ship.

You reached out and took hold of his forearm, stopping him in his tracks. Your fellow agents glanced over at you two in utter confusion; why had you stopped him?

“What is it?” Hanzo asked.

You blushed before gathering the courage to tug him toward you, colliding your lips into his. You shut your eyes savoring the sensation of his lips pressed to yours; Hanzo’s eyes widened in shock. A few people whistled at your actions.

You pulled away from him before he had the chance to think of kissing back, “Stay safe.”

“I will.” He murmured before taking the lead and pulling you into a short kiss, his face lit aflame from the boiling embarrassment that began to churn in his stomach as he board the ship, leaving you to deal with your own flushed cheeks.


	5. Chapter Four | Relationship HCs |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various x gender neutral! reader

## McCree

  * This man was ecstatic when you said yes. The person of his dreams was actually his lover? He couldn’t get enough of you! He loved hearing your voice; it was music to his ears.
  * He would always pull you into bear hugs; walking up behind you and wrapping his arms around you. He would rest his chin on top of your head, his arms dangling off your shoulders as he playfully slumped against you.
  * He loved everything about you — even the tiniest imperfections that you adorned. You were amazing just the way you are and he would never want that to change.
  * Jesse loved taking you out places; whether it be a local diner, to the beach or a stroll around the base. Being with you always made him happy. He didn’t care where you went, just as long as you were side by side he would be thrilled.
  * His nicknames for you came in a plethora; darling, honeybee, sweetheart just to name a few. He loved the blush that would flare up on your cheeks whenever he would whisper the endearment terms into your ears, you looked so adorable and he just couldn’t help but tease you along with it.
  * Pulling you into a sudden dance when you both were alone was his favorite; playing older songs in the background, his hands around your waist as you both swayed side to side, enjoying the moment.
  * He couldn’t get enough of you. He loved glancing your way whenever you passed by, down the hall. He loved throwing winks your way and flustering you while out on a mission. He especially loved watching you train in the gym, your skin glistening under the artificial lighting.



## Hanzo

  * When you first asked him to be your lover, he was taken aback. Was he truly worthy of your love and affection? Had he deserved everything you gave him? He had his doubts, but your loving words filled him with joy — making his heart flutter in delight.
  * He couldn’t name a single thing about you that he disliked — aside from your teasing whenever his face light up in a fiery blush. He would sputter words out, looking away from you to keep his composure, but utterly failing as his hands raised to hide himself from your wandering eyes.
  * He wasn’t the biggest fan of PDA, but when you came home from a rather long mission, he couldn’t help himself but to run up to you and tightly embrace you. He wished how much he missed you into your ear, planting a kiss to your temple — temporary for when you go behind closed doors.
  * He enjoyed drinking tea with you; showing you his favorites and trying others as you both chatted about minuscule things. Hearing about your day was something he loved, even though you said it was nothing special. When your face lit up as you told a story, a smile of his own broke out on his lips.
  * He always thrived to show you how to use a bow and arrow, so when you first asked he was filled with joy; telling you that you had the potential to be an amazing archer. When you grew frustrated with yourself, he would always be there to reassure you. He would tell you stories of his childhood and his training with archery, telling you the hardships he endured to be where he currently is with skill.
  * He loved holding you close, his arms wrapped around you as you both basked in each other’s company. He enjoyed the silence that accompanied these times, telling you that the more time he spent beside you, the more he fell in love.
  * He was respectful with your personal space, as you were to his. He would always ask permission before embracing you, as to make sure you were comfortable, but sometimes he couldn’t help himself. He would hug you and give you gentle kisses, some with and without reason; “I happened to feel like it.”



## Genji

  * He was self-conscious over his body and scars; what did you see in him? He was almost entirely metal and his complexion was covered in scars. Why would you want to be with him? He was extremely hesitant at first, wondering if your longing was filled by pity — but after spending time with you and having heart-to-heart conversations with him, he finally understood.
  * His eyes were always transparent when around you; he never felt the need to act as if nothing was wrong. He trusted you with all his being and his meditation sessions with Zenyatta were a definite help.
  * Genji always provided wisdom for you whenever you became stressed, quoting the words his teacher used when the tension built up within himself. He did his best to help you, offering to massage your shoulders when the muscles grew tight.
  * Sparring with you was one of his favorites; he loved being able to see what you were capable of. Whenever you kicked his ass, he always had a smile on his face, telling you how amazing you had become since when you first joined Overwatch.
  * He would always come up from behind you and pick you up, caring you in his arms whenever he felt the overwhelming need to show you his love; he couldn’t help himself, he just loved the sounds you would make in protest. Of course, it was never while you were in mid conversation, just when you were aimlessly wandering the base, waiting for your mission departure. He needed time alone with you before you left and vise versa.
  * He invited you to meditate with him, which you would always take the offer. Stress from missions built up, so being able to cleanse yourself and be at peace — even if it was just for a moment — was enough.
  * He always wanted to protect you, either while out on a mission or just simply laying in bed beside each other. You were his everything and he couldn’t live with himself if something were to happen to you. Genji knew you could take care of yourself, but he just needed the extra precaution.




	6. Chapter Five | In Dreams |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji x gender neutral! reader

His eyes were met with the red, digital numbers on the clock, the ‘2:18am’ burning into his eyes as a sigh let his lips — another night of seeing the clock so early, being awaken by nightmares. His eyes fell to his lap, clenching his fist above his heart as he sat up, his mind racing in the suffocating darkness of the room. His heart was practically beating out of his chest and his breath was nonexistent as he did his best to calm himself without waking you. His fingers trembled as scenes from his nightmare plagued his mind — ones of him losing everything he ever loved or cared for, losing you. His chest ached as a the vivid images refused to leave, keeping him up, leaving him unable to sleep as he worried about the worst; if the scenario of the dream ever came true.

“Genji?” You sleepily asked, your voice thick with exhaustion as you rolled over to face him, your hands taking hold of his, your tender touch easing him, “Did you have another one?” Your voice was soft as you looked up at him, making out his silhouette.

He simply nodded, his eyes refusing to meet yours, swallowing the saliva that pooled under his tongue, the room seeming to be closing in on him. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as his eyes skipped around the room. He relaxed into your touch, your presence helping him take a deep breath, his rapid heart rate slowing to a normal speed.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked, moving closer to him as you sat up, “What was it about?” You rested your hand on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze of reassurance as he laid his head on your shoulder, burying his face into your neck, the faint scent of your bath soap comforting.

“It’s just…” He paused, gathering his thoughts, “It was about everything falling apart. Something happened and I was all alone in the middle of a field — where the headquarters stood.” He gulped.

“What happened?” You leaned your head against his.

“Reyes and Morrison had a fight… there was a bomb and everything was gone… you included.” His voice was barely audible with his last words, his mouth running dry at the thought.

You placed your hands on his cheeks, your forehead pressed to his, “I’m sorry you had such a bad nightmare. I wish I could take them away.” You closed your eyes for a moment, “Please know that it won’t come true. Reyes and Morrison are like brothers, something terrible would have to happen before those two cause something major.” You smiled, further calming Genji from the terror filled dream that had wrecked havoc on his mind.

“Promise?” His eyes met yours, a hint of playfulness in his amber irises.

“I promise.” You let out a chuckle, slouching forward.

He hummed, closing the short distance between your lips, connecting his mouth to yours in a sweet kiss — one that always seemed to make your heart flutter like a teenager experiencing their first kiss. The corners of your lips curved up as Genji placed a hand at the back of your neck. The kiss was slow and sloppy, neither of you entirely awake as you both had eased down beneath the blankets, soaking in the heat trapped beneath the fabrics.

“I love you.” He murmured as he pulled away, his arms wrapping around your waist, keeping you against him as he laid back into his pillow.

“I love you too.” You yawned out, tears filling your waterline before dissipating before your head fell to your own pillow, soon succumbing to sleep as the warmth of the bedding surrounded you, helping you drift of, unconsciously pushing yourself into Genji, earning yourself a kiss on the forehead before he too joined you in realm of slumber.

.

.

.

Though, you couldn’t keep your promise.


	7. Chapter Six | In Another Life |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo x gender neutral! reader

“H-Hanzo?” You stuttered out, eyes wide as you gazed down at the man at your feet, “N-No… this can’t be happening!”

You dropped to your knees, cupping his cheeks, “Hanzo, please, stay with me.” You leaned down,your ear as close distance from his nose and mouth.

He barely exhaled. His chest barely rose. Blood as rapidly leaving him, rendering his limbs cold and limp. You pressed your hands to the wound near his heart, the metallic scent drifting into your nose; a sickened feeling arising from within you.

“Please, Hanzo!” You cried, trying to shake him while keeping steady pressure.

You pressed the button on the comm link, pleading for help. Angela had told you that she would be right there, but Talon agents were making it difficult for her. You tore off the bottom of your shirt, bunching up the fabric before pushing it onto his wound in hopes of soaking up the blood that ran down his torso.

“(Y/n),” He coughed out, the red fluid you dreaded spilling off the corner of his lips, “You need to get out of here. My love, it’s not safe. I will not f-forgive myself if something were to happen to you.”

“I’m not leaving you.” Tears profusely fell down your cheeks, “We’ll make it through this.”

Hanzo lifted his hand weakly, his ice-cold fingertips brushing against your cheeks, leaving a streak of his blood against your skin. He looked into your eyes the best he could, holding back the grunts of pain that were forming in his throat. He slowly removed the ribbon that held back his hair, shoving it into your hands.

“Go. Now.” His voice was stern, mirroring the look in his eyes, “I will not make it home this t-time,” He coughed, his head rolling to the side, “I’m sorry I couldn’t see you at the alter, my love.”

He grasped your hand, his thumb running across the gold band that was around it, gazing up at you with nothing but love. The ache in his chest grew ten-fold, blood beginning to pool around him.

“I love you-“ His words were suddenly cut off with his final breath escaping his lungs.

“I love you too.” You whispered as if it were a secret to the wind.

You cried your heart out, clutching his lifeless hand to your chest, lurched over as tears splattered to the pavement.

Only a few moments later, Angela — along with Jesse, Genji, and Reinhardt — showed up, saddened expressions etched onto their faces as they caught sight of you.

“Please, Hanzo… Don’t leave me.” You sniffled.

“(Y/n),” Jesse began, crouched down beside you as he gently placed his hand on your shoulder.

You looked up with tear-stained cheeks before hugging him tightly, crying into his chest as he rubbed your back, allowing you to cry to your hearts content. He knew he couldn’t ease the pain entirely, but he hoped that he was currently helping, whispering how sorry he was into your ear, tears of his own cascading down.

“Brother…” Genji mumbled, “Thank you for everything you’ve done.” He said, kneeling down, running his mechanical fingers down his brother’s face, shutting his empty eyes.


	8. Chapter Seven | Nothing's Gonna Hurt You |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo x gender neutral! reader

“We’ll be fine, my love.” He murmured, pressing his lips to your temple, his arm around your shoulder, bringing you closer.

“But what if something happens?” You looked up at him, your eyes mirroring your emotions — fear.

Hanzo’s grip tightened, “I will protect you. I promise.”

“But who will protect you?” You rested your head on his shoulder,

You were both cornered; Talon agents were just outside of the room you currently hid in. Hanzo stood before you, ready to shield you from them.

He wanted to protect you. He hadn’t wanted Talon to find out about you; you were just a civilian. He tenderly stroked your cheek to ease you and your heavy breathing as you clutched to him. You trembled as the footsteps grew closer, your grip on the archer becoming tighter.

“Hanzo… I’m scared.” You whimpered.

“I know, beloved, but everything will be okay.” He reassured you the best he could, pressing a gentle kiss to your temple.

The Overwatch agents that had traveled to Hanamura with him had told him to keep you safe, that they had everything under control.

The footsteps grew silent before a loud thud resonated from outside the door. Hanzo quickly pushed you behind him, quietly apologizing for his sudden harshness as he reached for his bow, setting up an arrow from his nearby quiver. You both waited— waited for the door to swing open by a Talon agent, but it never came; everything was silent.

“Hanzo? (Y/n)?” You both heard the oh-so familiar voice of the Japanese cyborg filling you both with relief, “Everything is okay now.”

Hanzo sighed, lowering his weapon before standing up and taking your hand in his. He brushed his fingers over your knuckles as he opened the door, leading you both out. You both stepped over the, now, lifeless body of a Talon soldier that had just been outside the room you were once in. The place you once called home now drenched in blood and tore to shreds.

“Hanzo, bring them back to the base with us. They’ll be safe there.” Genji said as he walked along side his brother.

“Would that be okay?” You asked, squeezing Hanzo’s hand.

Genji nodded, “Yes. Soldier: 76 already said it was.”

“Good. Now I get to see you more often.” You said to Hanzo as you smiled softly, giving the archer a quick kiss on the cheek, flustering him and causing him to lightly scold you about PDA, which you simply laughed off.


	9. Chapter Eight | My Perfection |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere! Hanzo x gender neutral! reader

## *possible trigger warning*

Flawless.

Not a single imperfection in sight as his eyes rolled over your body, drinking in your captivating appearance. Your skin would be as smooth as silk beneath his fingertips, soft and pure to the touch and eyes. Your hair was the perfect color to compliment your skin tone, bringing out more of your everlasting beauty that seemed to enchant him.

He couldn’t get enough of you.

Your gemstone-like eyes, always filled with kindness and love for the people you cared for. Your voice and laughter was music to his ears; he could listen to you over and over again as if he were playing a broken record — scratched and replaying the same song. Your figure was a bonus in his eyes; everything about you was perfect.

He had to have you, you had to be his — no one else could take you away from him. He would make sure of it.

# -

You walked in silence, enjoying the peaceful night that you were given. The weather was warm and the sky was clear, you deemed it to be the perfect condition to take a stroll around the neighborhood park. It hadn’t been severely late, families still out and taking in the weather, but the sky had grown darker as time passed by, allowing the street lamps to brighten the walkways.

Your stress was slowly disappearing from your mind and the tension tight in your shoulders began to loosen as the calming breeze caressed your bare skin. You felt relaxed, as if the world was at peace — as of danger never existed. You hummed softly to yourself, a slight bounce in your step as the strangers passing by depleted until it became a rare occurrence to see someone as the night crept in.

You enjoyed the stroll, not being bothered by anything or anyone as you spent the time by yourself — that is until you felt the chilling sensation of eyes digging into you. You cautiously glanced around, careful not to draw attention to yourself, just enough to observe your surroundings for the person who watched you. Nothing. No one was in sight. You furrowed your eyebrows, deciding to shrug off the fear that wore at the back of your mind. The unease remained in place as you left to return home, no longer feeling comfortable.

You did your best not to run, not wanting to alert the person who was currently on your trail. The footsteps behind you moved quickly, your own almost matching the pace of your heart as panic began to settle in. Someone was following you. The footfalls were near silent — if you hadn’t been in your state of fear, the soft thuds wouldn’t have reached your ears. You quickly ditched your sped-up walk, opting to outrun the person. Your legs carried you as far as they could before exhaustion plagued you.

“Just a little bit further.” You panted, lungs burning as you took rough intakes of air.

You were beyond scared at this point. You knew someone was behind you — following you as you made way to the safety of your home. Once at your front door, you fumbled with your keys, mentally cursing at yourself as your hands trembled. You quickly unlocked the door, opening it before pushing yourself inside and slamming it behind you, not forgetting to lock it once again. You pressed yourself against a nearby wall, catching your breath as sliding down to the floor, taking your nails through your hair.

You had barely any strength left to pick yourself up and move further into the house. You slowly stood yourself up, after slipping off your sneakers and tossing them to the side haphazardly; you’d place them where there supposed to be at a later date, right now you just wanted to crawl in bed and forget about what had happened moments before.

# -

You were slipping through his hands. You were getting further and further away. He couldn’t let that happen — not while he could do something to stop it. He wanted you to know that he existed. That he cared about you and loved you. That he was all you could ever need. He would go to through any means to have you.

He’d continue to the end of time for you to be at his side, no matter what.


	10. Chapter Nine | You And Me |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo x gender neutral! reader

“Are you ready?” Hana asked you, placing a pink Carnation in your hair, tucking it on top of your ear, smiling in satisfaction as she took a step back, keeping an eye out for any finishing touches that could be added.

“You look fantastic, (Y/n).” Lucio complimented you as his found your reflection in the mirror as he walked into the room, his arms carrying three long, velvet bags that held formal wear; one for Lucio, one for Hana and one for you.

You laughed, your cheeks rosy as you stood up, Lucio placing the bags down on the unoccupied sofa, “Well, I hope I would on my wedding day,” You grinned, embracing the Brazilian as he turned to face you, which he quickly returned – tightly.

“Don’t ruin their hair! I just finished it!” Hana huffed, only earning a playful eye roll from the DJ.

“How about I get changed? We haven’t got all day.” Your stomach fluttered as you lifted a velvet bag, unzipping it to find your attire inside, a shoe box resting beside the others on the sofa.

“Good idea. I’ll help you.” (Hana/Lucio) said, taking the bag from you as the other walked out of the room, sure to close the door behind you, their bag in hand.

“I can’t believe in less than 2 hours I’ll be married.” You said under your breathe, still unable to understand the entire situation.

“And to Hanzo, nonetheless.” (Hana/Lucio) winked.

“Be quiet.” You blushed, gently pushing (her/his) shoulder.

**-**

Your hands trembled as the nervousness settled in. You continuously rubbed your palms together, trying your best to ease your nerves, bidding the anxiety goodbye as you took in a necessary deep breath. Your throat ran dry every time you took a drink of water. You were restless. Excitement and fear churning in one pot as you rocked back and forth on your feet, careful not to ruin your shoes.

“You ready?” Jack asked you, dressed in his grey and white suit – unable to find a presentable black and white suit in his wardrobe.

You nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” You smiled, toying with the Carnation before your hand was swatted by Hana.

The instruments began, a beautifully soft song began, signalling the beginning. Jack outstretched his elbow for you, which you took, your hand wrapping under his lower bicep, holding onto him as Hana quickly perfected your look and her own, giving a thumbs up to you as a sign of approval.

“These are your last moments as (Ms./Mr.) (L/n).” Hana nudged you before she took place and began to walk out, her long dress flowing behind her as a breeze pushed against her.

“You’ll do just fine, kid. Don’t worry.” Jack murmured, kissing your temple like a parent would to their child.

Jack guided you forward, his gaze filtering to you as you stepped out the door, finding the eyes of the crowd staring in your direction, taking in your breathtaking looks. You looked amazing, no one in the room could possibly compare. You took confident strides, your smile brightening as your eyes met the ones of your lover, his full of nothing but love and happiness – no ill feelings found in his irises.

You took your time walking down the isle, Hanzo’s eyes never leaving you as he took in your beauty. How did he ever get so lucky to call you his lover? What good has he done to ever have you in his arms every night? How was he allowed to marry such an amazing person like yourself? He shook the thoughts away; today was his wedding day and he wasn’t about to let degrading thoughts destroy his happiness.

As you made it down to stand before the archer, you turned to Jack, kissing his cheek as you pulled away, “Good luck.” He said, his hand placed on the small of your back as he gentle moved your forward to take Hanzo’s hand.

“You look great.” Hanzo whispered into ear, placing a soft kiss to your skin.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” You mumbled playfully.

Reinhardt stepped forward, a book in hand that held the words he repeated constantly in his head for the past couple months after he had been ordained. He cleared his throat, adjusting his tie as you and Hanzo faced each other, hands clasped together.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gather here today,” He began.

**-**

Everything went perfectly. Both you and Hanzo recited your vows without forgetting most of it and neither of you began sobbing – just a few stray tears that fell from your eyes.

“I now pronounce you Mr. and (Mrs./Mr) Shimada! You may kiss!” Reinhardt exclaimed cheerfully.

Hanzo’s hands instantly yanked you forward, causing you to fall into his arms, soon wrapping them around you as your lips connected and your eyes shut. You cupped his face, smiling happily in the lip lock, all of your emotions overwhelming you.

“I love you.” You panted as you pulled away, your forehead pressed against Hanzo’s.

“I love you too.” He spoke before going in for another kiss, which you returned with no complaints.


	11. Chapter Ten | Right Now |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various x gender neutral! reader

## Sombra

“Olivia?” You murmured tiredly, stretching your arm out across the expanse of your bed, expecting to feel your lover beside you — only being met with cold bedding.

You sat up, running your fingers through your hair, pushing a few stray strands out of your face. You yawned, turning on the lamp on your bedside table, glancing at the empty space beside you. Your shoulders slumped as you looked toward the clock; ‘2:37am’ it read, much to your disappointment.

“Where is she?” You peeled the sheets off of you, climbing out of bed, your bare feet coming into contact with the chilled hardwood flooring — quickly snatching a blanket to wrap around your exposed shoulders.

You wandered around the house at a slow pace, hoping to come across the female — entirely anticipating for her to be in the kitchen, grabbing a late-night snack —, only to find a light on in her office. You opened the closed door quietly, not wanting to disturb her.

“What are you doing up, Cariño?” She asked, looking up from her computer.

“I didn’t feel you beside me.” You said softly, walking behind her, wrapping your arms around her, burying your face into the side of her neck, earning a soft chuckle as you placed gentle kisses to her skin.

“I’m sorry. I ended up getting a call that I had to take. I’ll be back in bed in a few minutes,” She brushed her fingers through your hair, “Now, go back to bed before you pass out.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, mi amor.” She pressed a kiss to your cheek before let go of her and wandered back to your shared room.

“Don’t stay up to late.” You called out before you left her sight.

## Tracer

“Don’t worry, love,” She said into the phone, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“I miss you.” You whispered, curled up in a ball on your bed.

“I miss you too, (Y/n). I miss you like crazy.” Lena sighed, feeling her heart wrench at your saddened voice.

She did miss you and she couldn’t wait to get back to embrace you tightly. Her nights passed by sleepless — your presence always soothing her, but, without you, she couldn’t relax. She needed you by her side. She needed you to be in her arms at night, snuggled up into her chest, your arms around her torso and your legs tangled together.

“When do you get back?” You asked.

“Planning to be back in a couple of days. Do you think you can wait that long?” Lena smiled softly, hearing your whine.

“Do I have a choice?” You said playfully, rolling onto your back.

“When I get back, I will be taking a few days off just so that I can be with you.”

Your heart fluttered happily at her words, “R-Really? Are you sure you can?”

“Of course! I need to spend time with you. We’ve been apart for far too long and I need to just be with you without anyone disturbing us. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect. Just be prepared to not leave the bed the entire time.” Lena could hear the excitement laced in your voice.

“Can’t wait, love. Now I have to get going. I have to be up bright and early tomorrow. Goodnight, (Y/n). I love you.”

“I love you too, Lena.”

## McCree

“Jesse,” You pouted your bottom lip, your arms around said male’s waist, your face pressed to his back, “Do you have to go?”

“Darlin’, if I don’t Reyes’ll kill me.” He chuckled, trimming his beard.

“But didn’t you say he was already going to kill you?” You smiled, feeling him stiffen.

“T-True.” You could hear the slight fear that boiled within him, “Maybe I’ll stay home today, just so he forgets ‘bout yesterday.”

“Jesse McCree: scared of nothing, except for his boss.” You teased.

“Now that’s not true. The one thing I’m scared of is losing ya.” He turned around in your grasp, wrapping his arms around you.

You blushed, smiling softly as he kissed the top of your head. He tucked his finger beneath your chin, lifting your head up to gaze into your eyes.

“I love you, Jesse.”

“I love ya too, Darlin’.” He leaned forward to kiss you; the lip-lock slow and full of passion — nothing sensual, just you two expressing your love for one another, “Now how ‘bout we go back ta bed?” He suggested, earning an eager nod from you.

With that, he swooped down, picking you up bridal-style — one hand supporting your back while the other was hooked under your thighs, carrying you back to your shared bedroom to spend the entire day in each others’ arms.


	12. Chapter Eleven | Never Let Me Go |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x gender neutral! reader

Heavy breaths escaped his lips as he clutched his side, face wrenching in pain as he trudged forward.

“Dammit.” Jesse cursed under his breath, feeling his clothing become damp.

With teeth clenched, he stumbled, losing his footing before collapsing to the ground, his Peacekeeper falling from his grip. Blood oozed from the bullet wound in his side. He knew it was deep — his vision going in and out hinting to the fact.

‘Not like this,’ He thought to himself, rolling onto his back, ‘Not yet.’

He grunted in agony, his head moving to the side; his roughened cheek pressed to the gravel. He heard various shouts and footfalls rushing toward him at a fast pace. He tried his best to call out to him, seeing the angelic healer approaching, a look of worry etched into her expression.

Slowly, unable to keep his eyes open anymore — under the painfully bright sun — he shut his eyes, letting out a shaky breath as he laid in a pool of his own blood.

The blinding ceiling lights above him stung his eyes as he peered them open. He scanned over his surroundings; seeing nothing but white walls and medical equipment. He sighed, raising his hand to his face, resting his palms over his eyes.

The scent of the sterile room caused a slight ache in his head, making him groan.

“Where is he?” He heard from the hallway.

“Now, (Y/n), let him recover.” A voice tried to console, their tone calming to the ears.

“He’s been in there for over 3 days and nobody has let me see him.” You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest, agitation growing.

“He still hasn’t fully-“ Angela began soon being cut off.

“I’m sorry, but I need to see him. Please understand.”

Jesse couldn’t see what was happening, but from the soft ‘thank you’ and footsteps becoming closer, he assumed you were not held back.

He heard the door creak open, accompanied with a whispered ‘shoot’ from the sound. He moved his hand away, grasping your attention away from the noisy door.

“Jesse…” You breathed, eyes widened as you locked sight with him.

He smiled softly, sitting up the best he could, gesturing for you to come toward him; in which you did, wrapping your arms around his torso, doing your best to avoid his healing injury.

“Hey Darlin’,” He chuckled, embracing you tightly, burying his face into the crown of your head, “Why the tears?”

He ran his thumb under your eyes, catching a few tears as the fell, “I was so worried you wouldn’t wake up.” You sniffles into his chest, not wanting to pull away from him.

“Don’t worry, I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He kissed your forehead.

“I love you.” You mumbled into his skin, the tanned male stiffening at your words.

“I don’t want to go assumin’ things, Darlin’, but did I just hear ya right? Or is my mind playin’ tricks on me?” He looked down at you, seeing a fresh red blush dust across your cheeks.

“I love you, Jesse.” You said louder and clearer, “I love you so much.”

Butterflies grew within his heart as you repeated, “I love ya too… more than anythin’.”


	13. Chapter Twelve | Love On The Brain |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x gender neutral! reader

You sent him glances from across the bar, your drink set in front of you untouched aside from the occasional stir.

The tavern was filled with the stench of cigars as hard liquor — a sinful cocktail. You paid no mind to the strangers that would waltz up and take a seat beside you, trying to strike up a conversation only to realize you didn’t notice them.

You heard about this man before; Jesse McCree was his name. The infamous cowboy that had worked of Deadlock — a dangerous type. He was quite stunning to the eye; his dark-tanned skin, his brown shoulder-length hair, his chocolate eyes, the laugh that would fall from his lips while he conversed with the bar tender. He was perfect in your eyes.

You stood up, leaving your drink as you picked up your belongings, making your way to the exit; you needed to get away from that man before you pounced on him. You passed by a table filled with bikers. They had resembled your typical “bad guy biker gang”, but you ignored them until one of the intoxicated males took hold of your wrist, yanking you toward them.

“Where are you going, hun?” He asked, his breath drenched in cheap whiskey.

“Home.” You muttered, trying to pull away, but his grip only grew tighter, “Now, I would appreciate it if you let me go.”

“Why do you join us?” Another male spoke up.

You looked toward him, sending him a glare, “Let me go.” You said harshly.

You heard footsteps behind you, expecting another biker to wrap his arms around you and keep you still. You stiffened when an arm stretched beside you; a prosthetic arm grasping the wrist of the biker who currently held you in place.

“Now, I think ya better listen to ‘em. Let ‘em go.” The Southern American accent filled your ears.

“What’re you going to do about it?” The biker seethed, obviously annoyed with the former Deadlock member.

McCree reached to his hip, pulling his revolver out of the holster, pressing it to the biker’s forehead, earring a few gasps from onlookers.

“Now, this could go the easy way or that hard way; yer choice.” McCree said, pulling back the safety with an audible ‘click’.

“Alright, alright. They’re not even my type anyways.” He murmured as McCree pulled you away.

You looked up at him, your heart beating fast as your cheeks grew aflame as he looked back at you, raising his eyebrow curiously.

“Ya alright there, Darlin’?” He asked, peering into your face, taking notice of the heated blush that made home on your features.

“Y-Yeah!” You stuttered out, cringing as your voice cracked, “Thank you for helping me.” You offered him a sweet smile.

“No worries, Darlin’. I’m just glad I was able to help ya.” He tipped his hat toward you, “Do ya need help gettin’ home? I could walk ya back to make sure no one bothers ya.”

“No thank you. I’ll be fine on my own. Thank you for the offer, I really appreciate it.” He let go of you as you pulled back, a grin teasing the corner of his lips.

“Then I guess I’ll see ya aroun’.” His shoulders slumped slightly.

“I guess you will.” You sent him a wink before leaving.

McCree sat down at the bar, taking place on a stool as he removed his hat, running his slender fingers through his locks as he watched your retreating form, his stomach fluttering.

“Shit.” He cursed, the grin growing at the thought of meeting you once again.


	14. Chapter Thirteen | Heart of Glass pt.1 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x gender neutral! reader

_Hanahaki disease is an illness blossomed from a one-sided love. It causes the victim to cough up flower petals when struck with the one-sided love. The petals are able to block airways, leaving the victim to suffocate under their beauty. The flowers are able to be removed by surgery — the once strong feelings being removed with the petals._

Seeing him walk beside her broke you. The happy grin on his lips whenever they were beside each other and the love that filled his eyes when he would meet gaze with her. The stories he would once tell you, like a broken record on repeat, no longer told to you, but her. His laughter would be common whenever they were near one another.

The ring on her left ring finger signified their love.

You gripped your chest, air becoming harder to intake as months passed. It never stopped; the white petals falling from your lips with every cough you gave. No one noticed your silent suffering — not even the man you once called your best friend.

“(Y/n), are you okay?” Genji asked, his hand coming up to rest on your shoulder, shaking you out of your thoughts.

You nodded, a weak smile was all you were able to offer.

He knew it was a lie. Genji took notice in your drawbacks from conversations and joining the group. He noticed the pained expression you wore whenever Jesse and his lover would enter the room.

“Be honest. Are you okay?” He pushed forward, grasping your wrist when you turned to leave.

“Genji…” You looked up at him, your eyes filling with tears as you glanced over to where Jesse sat, his lover’s head resting on his shoulders, their fingers intertwined as they enjoyed each other’s presence.

You looked up at Genji, giving your head a barely noticeable shake of your head, tears freely cascading down your cheeks. You wiped your cheeks with the sleeves of your sweater, doing your best to cover the streams on your skin. Genji wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close as he buried his hand into your hair, allowing you to cry your heart out on his shoulder.

The ache in your chest grew, the petals clogging your throat once again. You pushed Genji away, coughing roughly into your palms, catching the beautiful petals in your hands. Genji’s eyes widened at the sight, as did the other surrounding Overwatch members.

“(Y-Y/n)..” He stuttered.

You moved away, stumbling to get away, tripping over your own feet. The cyborg reached out quickly, holding you before you could fall.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He asked, his heart racing as he looked down at you, searching your tired eyes for unsaid answers.

“It was too late.” Four words were all you had to offer before breaking into a coughing fit that shook your form.

Everyone was in shock, even Jesse, as petals drifted to the floor.

“Oh dear.” Angela gasped when she entered the room, her eyes automatically finding you, clutching your chest as white petals rained from your lungs.

“(Y/n)?” Your name left Jesse’s lips like a question as he stood, rushing over to you, as if he finally realized your pain.

Your once cheerful smile that would brighten any room was drenched in pure pain as your heart stung in your chest. It hurt. It hurt to hear him finally call out your name after all of your wordless pleas. It hurt to see him finally look your way — his once joyful expression now nothing but fear as he watched the deadly petals leave your mouth. It all hurt.

You were right; it was too late. The blooming flowers had spread further, leaving you powerless. You couldn’t get them removed — it would be too dangerous as they already embedded themselves into your heart, lungs and airways. The only thing you were able to do was wait; wait for the petals to pile up and slowly suffocate you in your unrequited love.

There was no saving you from the beauty that would soon claim you as time progressed.


	15. Chapter Fourteen | Heart of Glass pt.2 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x gender neutral! reader

The beautiful flowers consumed you and your suffering with it; the petals covering the tears that profusely spilled as time flew by.

Your death took a toll on all of the agents; some sobbed their hearts out and others had their shoulders slumped in sadness at the passing of a close friend. Everyone felt the loss of your presence, it all hit them. The brightness you brought to the room now gone and never to be replaced. The smiles you bring to the faces of other, now tucked away in sorrow.

Jesse pushed himself away, his fiancée becoming concerned with his actions; the excessive drinking that would occur throughout the day, the irritability and lack of patience with others, his appearance becoming more and more disheveled as time dragged by.

Those flowers. Those flowers that he caused you.

He made you suffer. He broke your heart. He was the reason you were struck with the Hanahaki disease. He was the reason you died.

He killed you.

It ate him away, like termites would a home; once so filled with life, only to be left with overwhelming misery.

Depression began to drown him, weighing down on his shoulders as the suffocating thought of you no longer being there consumed him. He couldn’t bring himself to believe that you, his best friend, were now gone. He didn’t want to believe it. He wanted to wake up; to be told that it was all a dream and you were still smiling happily.

The bags beneath his eyes became more prominent from lack of sleep. Whiskey was heavy on his breath at all times — the man would rather be drunk than know that he would never see you again.

His fiancée didn’t take to kindly to his wallowing; continuously telling him he had no part, while he knew he was the cause. He could barely live with himself. His lover became easily frustrated with his actions, her harsh words meaning nothing to him.

“Jesse! You have to move on! It was their decision, you didn’t do anything!” They yelled at Jesse, arms crossed in front of their chest, a frown painting their features.

He remained silent, his eyes never meeting the ones of his significant other. His shoulders were permanently slumped and his head hung low — he barely had enough energy to get out of bed and take a swing of bitter whiskey. He was rarely seen with a cigarillo, being reminded to much of you.

You used to complain to him about the smoke, telling him that it was bad for his health. He never paid much mind to your worries, telling you that he’d be fine.

“They’re gone! You can’t bring them back!” His lover became overwhelmingly frustrated with his depression, “You need to get your shit together!”

Jesse scoffed, “What would you know?” He spat out, his words laced with poison.

“All you’ve done is stay inside all day, refusing to leave and have any human contact other than me. Hell, you don’t even want me here. I tried helping you, Jesse, but you never seemed to listen.” They huffed, tapping their foot against the floor, their anger boiling in their core.

He looked away, sinking further and further into his sorrow.

He wished he could have helped you. He wished he could have saved you — noticed your suffering before it was too late.

He abruptly stood, startling his lover, “I can’t deal with this anymore.”

“Jesse, don’t tell me-“ They spoke up, fear replacing their anger as the words left his lips.

“You make it seem as if they never meant anything to me. They were my best friend! I would have died for them. They were my world. I never wanted to be away from them,” He paused, gulping to ease his dry throat, “I was in love with them.”

His words took his partner aback, “W-What? When?”

Jesse looked up, offering a pain-filled smile, “Ever since I met them to now — I loved them. I saw how they were with Genji… I didn’t want to take that happiness from him so I started to go out on dates to find someone,” His lover felt their heart crack at this news, “I’m sorry, but… I was never truly in love with you. I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to have everything you ever wanted, but I guess my heart was never ready to give up (Y/n) no matter how hard I tried. I even began to ignore them for you, just to get them off my mind, but it didn’t work.”

“Jesse, you really are an asshole.” His lover cried, tears falling down their cheeks.

“I know and I’m sorry. You have all the reason to hate me.” Jesse sighed, running his fingers through his chocolate locks.

His lover took a deep breath before turning around, their back facing them, “I don’t think I could ever come to hate you, but right now I can’t even look at you.” They said, their voice congested as tears continued to cascade.

Jesse had gotten the point and stood up from the sofa, the blanket that was around his shoulders falling to the cushion. He muttered another apology before taking his leave, his heart aching painfully.

“I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, lifting his hands to wipe the tears of his own away.


	16. Chapter Fifteen | Bittersweet |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x gender neutral! reader

He was so deeply in love with you, that every time he saw you or even heard your name, his heart would skip a beat and his words would be caught in his throat. He couldn’t properly function when in your presence. He would turn into a blabbering mess.

He was notorious for flirting and using pick-up lines, but it was a different story when you were involved. Jesse was normally confident in his antics, being able to charm any person he sent eyes on, he just couldn’t with you. There was something about you that always flustered him; he would constantly stutter, say random things and his palms would become slick with sweat.

It was all bittersweet, though.

You both had been friends for years, but he had only just realized how he fallen for you months ago. He had thought the pounding in his chest was his anticipation for you to subtly tease him, but he was completely wrong. He was in love with his friend.

He couldn’t tell you if his feelings, he feared your reaction. You had spoken to him about not wanting to be in a relationship while being employed by Overwatch; you had too much to worry about while out on missions, and you could barely keep up with them — let alone have a significant other. During late-night drinking sessions, you would rant about people always at your feet, pleading to you about their overwhelming crushes on you and how they never took ‘no’ for an answer. Jesse would always here you out and do his best to support you — giving you some mediocre advice.

His heart ached painfully as he noticed you walk into the room; he wanted you to know of his emotions toward you, but he didn’t want you to push yourself away. You were too important for him to lose.

“Hi, Jesse.” You smiled happily, his breath being caught as he took in your appearance; how attractive you always looked no matter what time of day or events you had endured.

“H-Hey.” He replied, giving you a grin of his own, the corner of his lips faltering as your back faced him and his thoughts, once again, consumed him.

It was bittersweet, but he couldn’t bare to lose you because of the way he felt.


	17. Chapter Sixteen | Sleeping HCs |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x gender neutral! reader

  * He does his best not to be a bed-hog. He wants you to have as much space to get comfortable as possible. If and when he rolls into your side of the bed, don’t be afraid to push him back to his designated side; he wouldn’t blame you for it.
  * The nights where he isn’t sprawling out in the center of the mattress, he has his arms around you, holding you close. Your presence always eased him from nightmares that would occasionally plague him while he slept. Just knowing you were there, safe and tucked away in your slumber, kept him at peace.
  * Most nights, you won’t need to worry about heavy blankets, Jesse will definitely keep you warm due to his body heat. Using a light blanket would probably be best, since it won’t trap so much warmth beneath it.
  * Jesse loves sleeping with barely any clothes, it depending on your opinion, he’s more than willing to put on pajamas.
  * Surprisingly, he never tore the blankets away from you; it was more like he pushed them to your side when he needed to cool off.
  * Normally, he waited for you to fall asleep first. He would whisper sweet nothings into your ears, his hands rubbing against your back, sometimes reaching up to brush a stray strand of hair that happened to fall out of place. You looked so adorable while you slept, he wanted the sight burned into his memory.
  * He loves ‘goodnight’ kisses, so expect a ton when falling asleep beside him. He never anticipated anything more than a few kisses, content with just being with you.
  * If you have trouble sleeping, Jesse will try his hardest to help. He’ll hum a few lullabies, play with your hair, caress your face. He will go to any means so that you can drift to sleep peacefully.
  * Jesse will occasionally watch a movie before bed. Nothing too intense like a horror, but a children’s film to relax him. Plus, it also gave him the perfect opportunity to cuddle with you. With cuddling, he’ll most likely spoon you from behind, one arm beneath your pillow and the other across your waist, his forehead resting against the nape of your neck.
  * Whether it be at home or in a hotel, he loved being able to sleep next to you. When out on missions without you, he’d always miss your warmth, sometimes reaching out for you only to be disappointed when you weren’t there. If it’s day for you when he was supposed to be sleeping, expect a call from him. He would most likely be half asleep, so he many say run-on sentences and a few random compliments, but he means well — he just misses you.




	18. Chapter Seventeen | "I love you"'s |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x gender neutral! reader

The scent of his cigarillo wafted throughout the air of the temporary base, accompanied by the bitter smell of whiskey that lingered on his tongue. His lips pressed to yours as he caged you beneath him, his hips pinning yours to the thin mat of the tent. Soft gasps left your lips as Jesse’s hands wandered the exposed expanse of your skin — it was all music to his ears, sending a delicious shiver down his spine as your nails grazed his shoulder blades. Your shirt was the only article of clothing that had been discarded to the corner of the tent, Jesse’s touch warming your torso as his teeth pulled down on your bottom lip, earning a hum from you as you parted your lips.

Night fell quickly as you both enjoyed each other’s presence, falling into the inevitable desire that boiled in your blood; the need for one another becoming to intense to resist — even though your fellow comrades slept in nearby tents. A passionate evening spent in pure bliss as you both came down from your highs, sweat glistening your skin, giving you an irresistible glow as you laid beneath the sheet, the cover pulled up to your shoulder as you pressed yourself against the gunslinger, his arms wrapped around you protectively.

The heat that swelled within the tent was comforting, keeping you from the harm of the night’s cold weather that would soon come. Jesse glanced down at you, his eyes filled with affection for you as you moved your arm to lay across his bare waist, pushing your face into the base of his collarbone as your legs tangled with his. You looked so calm as you dosed off into slumber. The cowboy smooth his thumb over your jawline, taking in your features.

He was in love. He was in love with everything about you — he wouldn’t know what to do without you.

With the inflate in his chest, he gave your temple a soft kiss, before trailing to your forehead, tip of your nose and finally your lips, causing you to stir out of your light sleep.

“Jesse?” You asked, your voice raspy from previous events, “Why are you still up?”

“Couldn’t sleep knowing there’s an angel beside me.” He grinned.

A blush spread across your complexion. You hid your face against his chest, refusing to move when he pleaded to see your face.

“Okay, okay.” A pregnant silence shifted over you both before Jesse spoke, “Hey, Darlin’?”

“Hm?” You raised an eyebrow, not opening your eyes as you settled into him.

“I love you.” He murmured, a red hue dusting over the tips of his ears and the tops of his cheeks.

You lifted your head at the three words — had you heard him right?

“R-Really?” You gulped, hoping you didn’t mishear him.

“Yeah. I love you, (Y/n).” He ran his fingers through his disheveled locks, pushing the pieces that clung to his forehead away.

“I love you too, Jesse.” You smiled, your heart fluttering happily as he brought you into a gentle kiss, his metal hand moving from around you to the back of your head.


	19. Chapter Eighteen | The Wolf |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree x gender neutral! reader

Your heart thudded in your chest at an irregular pace as fright took control of your body. Your strained legs practically screamed in pain with each step you took, pleading for you to stop and gain energy, but there was no other choice but to continue running; if you stopped, he would get you and never let you go, no matter how much you cried – you would never taste freedom ever again. Your lungs burned as you inhaled, your breathing sent astray, rapid and painful. You could scream for help – your voice would only reach the ears of the one you feared within the thick layers of tree that grew within the forest. There was no escape from him, he’d find you eventually if you didn’t find a way out.

“Where are you?” He hummed, the grin plastered to his lips audible.

You halted, his voice bouncing around you, leaving you unable to pin-point the direction he was in. Your wrists throb from the bindings that once tore and dug into your skin, rubbing it raw until blood began to pool out of the microscopic cuts. You pressed your back against a tree, hoping to remain hidden until he left.

“You can’t hide forever.” His voice was closer than before, your heartbeat sent skyrocketing as your legs and arms trembled, your eyes widening as your hands moved to cover your mouth, silencing any noise that could leave your lips at any moment.

“Are you crying right now? You look so pretty with tears running down your face. I’d love to see you so terrified again.” He chuckled.

You didn’t respond, silently praying to anyone to save you. To come down and take you away from Jesse, to take you far away from the forest. A few moments went by without any sound, the pregnant silence being surprisingly comforting – not being able to hear his nearing footsteps or his voice that had been drenched in pure insanity with every syllable he spoke. You peeked around the tree you hid behind, looking in the direction you assumed he was in, your eyes not leaving anything glanced over, drinking in every detail.

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding. No more hide and seek, Darlin’. It’s time to go back home.” His voice was low and dark next to your ear, causing your blood to run cold and your body to stiffen, your head slowly turning – your eyes meeting his, terror settling into your nerves entirely, his hand grasping your wrist with a tight grip, “Play time is over.”

There was no escape from the wolf.


	20. Chapter Nineteen | Traitor |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various x gender neutral! reader

## Soldier:76

“(Y/n)?” He breathed out, voice cracking by a fraction as his eyes widened beneath his visor.

You gulped inaudibly, your eyes mirroring his own; shock. Yours was different from his — being caught compared to finding out someone you cared for was a filthy liar. You could feel disgust radiate off of him.

His shoulders stiffened and his hands clenched tightly, holding back the urge to yell. You took a step back, lowering your blade that was once lifted to his throat.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He hissed, his crystal blue eyes tearing into you.

At the current moment, your relationship as lovers had meant nothing to him. He was to blinded by rage to even consider how you felt.

You, an agent of Overwatch, were gathering records on your fellow agents — taking their strengths, weaknesses, anything that could give someone the upper hand in combat if they obtained this information. All plans that Overwatch as a whole had discussed no longer classified as it was all collected into the hard drive between your fingers.

You trembled under his unwavering gaze, hearing a deep, raspy voice fill your ear from your ear piece, “What’s going on? You were supposed to clear the breach once we got what we needed. What’s taking so long? Answer me, agent!” Reaper spat, irritation obvious in his voice.

“J-Jack,” You stuttered out, soon to be cut off before another syllable had a chance of leaving your lips.

“Don’t you dare call me that.” He furrowed his eyebrows together, his heartbeat speeding up.

You swallowed the saliva that pooled in your mouth as Reaper’s voice, once again, was heard, “I’m going in, agent, and you better have everything we need.”

You gripped the hard drive without second thought before lunging toward Soldier, your elbow unexpectedly colliding into his abdomen, knocking out the shaky breath he was taking in. Unfazed by the stinging pain, he swung his arm out, capturing your wrist, holding you tight.

“You’re not going anywhere.” His grasped tightened, earning a painful wince from you.

“Let me go, Soldier. This’ll get ugly.” You stated darkly, no longer trying to play the ‘innocent lover’, knowing full well that, in the current situation, it wouldn’t help.

He scoffed at your threat, “As if that ever stopped me before.”

He stepped closer to you as you struggled to get out of his grasp.

“What is the hold up, agent?” Reaper’s voice was heard again, but, this time, it was clear — no longer muffled by slight static.

Both you and Soldier whipped your heads to face the masked man.

“Sir,” You muttered under your breath.

Jack swallowed harshly, his eyes never leaving you. Reaper chuckled, seeing the man tense as he made his presence known.

“Oh Jack,” He mocked, “Hurts like a bitch doesn’t it? To be betrayed by someone you cared for?” Reaper smirked beneath his mask as Jack glared at him.

“(Y/n)… why?” His voice cracked as his gaze fell to the ground at his feet.

“I’m sorry.”

## Tracer

“Love?” Her voice rang out, confusion laced within her tone.

Your shoulders tensed and your posture straightened. You slowly turned around, the papers once in your hand drifting to the floor as you made eye contact with the Brit. Lena’s eyes flickered from you to the Talon soldier behind you with pain-filled eyes.

“W-What are you doing?” Her voice shifted as she spoke.

“Lena,” You gulped, unable to form any words.

The Talon soldier behind you reached for their gun, ready to pull it out and use it. You raised your hand, gesturing for them to stop — which they did.

“With Talon?” You could see her shoulders shake, “Why, (Y/n)… why?”

She trembled in a wave of oncoming sadness. Someone she loved, shared her favorite memories with, spent almost of her time with was working for Talon.

“We all trusted you… I trusted you.” She cried.

“Lena… I’m sorry.” You took a step forward.

“The enemy! Of all people!” She yelled, her sadness morphing into anger.

Her brows were pulled together as she reached for her pulse pistols, hesitating as she wrapped her fingers around them.

“I don’t care if you are friend or foe, (Y/n), but what you have done is treason to Overwatch,” She glared at you, “And I will not let you get away with that.”

## Mercy

A Talon soldier. One that had been shot and was currently bleeding out from a bullet wound lay in your arms.

You once knew them, trained along side of them; now here you were, in the battle with them.

“(Y/n), what the hell are you doing?” They bit out, face contorted in pain.

They had been undercover, dressing as a civilian to blend into the crowd.

“Trust me.” You muttered, picking them up into your arms the best you could.

You trudged forward toward the Overwatch camp where Angela currently treated the wounds of a child. You peeled back the tarp, pushing in, grabbing the doctor’s attention. The blonde gasped, noticing the blood that soaked the undercover agent’s shirt along with yours.

“Set them down here.” She instructed you toward an unoccupied bed before telling one of the nurses to handle the child.

Angela rushed over, the supplies she needed in hand, “What happened out there?” She asked, lifting the agent’s shirt to reveal their bruised abdomen.

“They were caught in a crossfire,” You began, coming up with a story off the top of your head, “The were rushing toward me for help, but a Talon soldier jumped out when I went to assist them.”

Hours had passed and the identity of the agent had been revealed, making you stiffen as the news reached your ears.

“(Y/n)… did you mean to help a Talon agent?” You could hear the hesitation in her voice as she stepped toward you.

You remained silent, not meeting her eyes, practically answering her question involuntarily.

“I see.” Mercy said softly, her jaw tightened, irritated knowing that she had help an enemy soldier.


	21. Chapter Twenty | Sick Day |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper x gender neutral! reader

You groaned, bundled up in a blanket as you tried to breath in through your nose, only for it to be congested. You sighed to yourself, your head aching as you reluctantly sat up, your eyes wandering toward the clock sat on your bedside table. It read ‘7:39am’, meaning you were exactly one hour and thirty nine minutes late for training.

“He’s gonna kill me.” You mumbled, burying your face into your pillow, your body lacking the energy to get up.

You laid there for a few moments before reaching for your phone and sending a quick message to your commander, telling him you were ill and unable to complete your daily tasks. You rested your arm over your face, the minimal light pouring in from beneath your door burning your eyes.

The silence was comforting to the slight pounding in your head, giving your mind some rest from loud noises that were common within Overwatch, especially the Blackwatch branch. You had become accustomed to the bickering between fellow agents — more specifically, agent McCree and agent Shimada. The two were constantly at each other’s throats, McCree making subtle jokes to the cyborg that were quite irritating. To makes matters worse, you were always the one sent to break the two of them apart since you happened to frighten them more than the commander.

You huffed to yourself when a knock on your door filled your ears; who had decided to disturb you, especially while you were ill? You peeled back the covers, crawling out of your warm bed only to be embraced by the chilled morning air. You shivered a snatched a blanket, wrapping it around your shoulders and you shuffled toward the door, slowly opening it and stifling a yawn. You looked up, eyes blurring as you stood before your commander.

“Good morning, Commander.” Your voice was dripping with exhaustion as the bags beneath your eyes became more prominent.

“Well, don’t you look like shit.” Gabriel chucked, looking you up and down, taking in your appearance.

“Thanks.” You mumbled, your sarcasm thick as you discreetly rolled your eyes.

Gabriel moved into your quarters, utterly confusing you. Had he not been here to drag you to training? Why was he staying here?

“What are you doing? Go back to bed.” He tilted his head in the direction of your bed.

He could visibly see your discomfort with the situation. He knew it seemed odd for a commander to take care of his subordinate, but you were one of his best soldiers and he knew how you acted. You would take a day off and go back to the excruciating hours of training the next day as your illness continued to take a toll on you.

He pulled you into the room, shutting the door.

“Commander, why are you here?” You asked, rubbing your eye, your eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

“To take care of you.” His words took you off guard, his palm connecting with your forehead, your heated skin finding relief against his cool fingertips.

“Why? I’m an adult. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself.” You crossed your arms over your chest.

“(Y/n), you barely make sure you eat enough throughout the day.”

He had a point. You’d become consumed with paperwork, mission and training that minuscule tasks were pushed to the back of your mind. Keeping track of everything was difficult, even more so when you had to look after your teammates.

“Fine.” You said, flopping down onto your bed, cushioned by pillows.

You glanced over at Gabriel, noticing him wander toward the kitchenette, peering through multiple cupboards. He sighed, his hand coming up to rub his temples.

“Currently proving that you rarely take care of yourself; there’s nothing here to eat other than a few crackers, cereal and…” He paused, looking closer into the almost bare cabinet, “A package of tea. How do you manage to survive?” He shook his head, smirking as you whined.

“I just haven’t gone grocery shopping. Leave me alone.” You pouted your bottom lip, curling under the layers of blankets, searching for warmth.

Gabriel’s eyes softened, “Well, I’ll be right back. Try and get some sleep.” He murmured, patting your head gently before dismissing himself from your quarters to his own, grabbing a few items.

You remained in bed, the blankets swallowing your form as you shivered. You didn’t bother to look when your door opened and Gabriel made his presence known. He set forth to the kitchen, setting down the items he held onto the small, laminate countertop. Soft sounds filled the living space; packages being opened, water running and boiling, and a few guns of delight. A delicious aroma wafted through, kissing the tip of your nose and awakening your ignored hunger.

“What are you making?” You asked, your throat sore and your voice coarse.

“Sopa.” He replied, stirring the pot, using a wooden spoon to taste the meal.

You didn’t question it further, deciding to leave him be and relish in the comforting silence.

To put it simply, you felt like shit. Your body lacked energy, the pounding in your head showed no remorse, and your throat burned. You hadn’t wanted to deal with anyone who set out to bother you, but Gabriel was calming to be around. He always looked after his soldiers — no matter how many times they latched to his nerves, he was there for them in their time of need.

Throughout the day, he kept a close eye on you. If you fell into a coughing fit, he would had you a glass of water. If your stomach rumbled, he would had you something light to eat that wouldn’t bother your stomach. If you winced at his voice, he would lower his tone to a mere whisper and place a cool cloth to your forehead.

He would occasionally leave your quarters, dealing with meetings and daily tasks, but when he came back with his arms weighted by paperwork, he saw you sound asleep. You looked so relaxed; your facial muscles at ease, your eyes closed and no longer throwing glares — you looked so peaceful while you slept.

Gabriel set the papers down onto the desk pressed against the far wall of the room before moving his way over to you. He adjusted the blankets, making sure none of your bare skin was vulnerable to the cool air. He brushed his knuckles over your cheek.

He would have left, but he wanted to keep an eye on you while you were ill. He decided it would be easier one were in the room, other than being across the base in case you needed anything.

“Sleep well.” He murmured, smiling softly before returning to the desk to get some work done.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One | I'm Home |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper x gender neutral! reader

Work had become stressful for Gabriel. Almost everyone on the base tugging him every-which-way for his attention and assistance. He just couldn’t seem to catch a break from the chaos that surrounded him on and off the base. All he wanted to do was finally go back to his room and cuddle with you — is that too much to ask for?

You had woken up earlier than him that morning and began your day before he got out of bed to ready himself. He missed you. Your schedules had become polar opposites; you were in bed asleep before Gabriel got off and you were always awake at training before he even bothered opening a sleepy eye. He just wanted one night to go to bed with you in his arms, telling you how much you meant to him.

“You can go.” The sudden voice of the Strike Commander parted the silence in the room.

Gabriel looked up, the bags beneath his eyes standing out like a sore thumb as he caught eye of Jack Morrison, “Huh?”

“You can go. You’ve been working to much lately, go home. It’ll all be here tomorrow.” Jack said, leaning against the door frame.

“You know it’s not that simple, Jack. Plus, you’re not even able to tell me when to go home.” Gabriel chuckled, removing his beanie and raking his fingers through his chocolate locks.

“You’ve got me there, but I know you miss (Y/n) and they miss you too. Now go home and be with them, I’m sick of seeing you moping around.” Jack chuckled, patting the Hispanic on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Gabriel sat there for a moment, his eyes shifting over the papers that flooded his workspace before he found the clock; 10:47pm. It’s had already gotten so late and he hadn’t been home since the early hours of the morning. Silently, he hoped that you would still be awake, or just about to fall asleep just so he could hear your voice. He stood from his chair, pushing it in before joining Jack in taking leave.

# -

You hummed to yourself, pulling off your shirt to change into something more comfortable. You tossed the soiled top to the laundry, sighing in contentment when you tugged one of Gabriel’s t-shirts on, the scent of his cologne and soap overwhelming you. Oh how you missed him. Yes, you saw him everyday, but it was different.

You missed being able to share a meal together, going to bed together and waking up next to him. His workload had piled up recently so it left barely any personal time for him; you understood completely — being the Blackwatch commander took a lot of work.

Whilst in your thoughts, the front door to your quarters opened and Gabriela snuck in, careful not to step on any floorboards that would give out beneath his weight. Confusion was evident in his features as he noticed the bedroom lights on — had you still been awake? He grinned to himself, quietly opening the door, butterflies fluttering around in his stomach as he saw you laying in your shared bed, your form being swallowed by his t-shirt, toying with the gold band on your left ring finger, a warm smile decorating your features. You heard the door squeak, causing you to look up.

“Gabriel!” You exclaimed happily, practically throwing yourself out of bed and jumping onto your husband, bringing him into a much needed embrace.

“Hello to you too, my love.” He wrapped his arms around you, burying his face into the top of your head, pressing a few kisses to your hair.

You felt your heart racing — something he was always able to do. You pulled away for a brief moment before taking hold of the collar of his hoodie, bringing him into a tender kiss. He kissed back slowly, not particularly wanting to deepen the lip-lock, enjoying the love that current passed between your lips. He lifted his hand to cup your face, tilting your head up as he relished in the moment.

“I’m home, Cariño.” He hummed against your lips as your arms snaked around his neck, bringing him closer to you, your body pressed against his.

“I’m glad.”


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two | Relationship HCs |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracula! Reaper x gender neutral! reader

  * You first met when he was terrorizing your town, searching for a meal after being starved for months — he needed relief. You had offered yourself, your kind nature showing as you had lifted your wrist, gesturing for him to drink. It was that day where you made a deal with him; he will only drink from you and leave your town alone in return.
  * You hadn’t treated him as if he were a monster or some sort of puppy, you treated him as a human being — something he truly missed. You’d smile at him, no signs of fear traced on your face as you’d speak to him during your weekly meetings, making small talk about how your week was. You soon began to talk about deeper subjects, speaking to him as if he were a close friend.
  * After a few months, he began to take notice of how strange he felt when around you; had your blood made him sick? He didn’t know, but it was a possibility. Without a second thought, the next time you were supposed to meet, he hadn’t shown up, leaving you in confusion. Had something happened to him? You returned to the meeting place, waiting for him to show — if he didn’t, you’d go back home and return the next week.
  * His chest felt heavy as the day would pass, a sensation he hadn’t felt in decades — a feeling once forgotten, but now in bold. His yearned for you in a different way from when his hunger arose. This was not a desire for your blood, it was for you in general. Being away from you made him worry; what if something happened? He wants to protect you… he wants to love you.
  * He had stayed at the meeting place until the next week came around, silently hoping you’d show after the couple months of his disappearance into his castle. When he caught sight of you, he quickly stood, the feeling of excitement pooling in his stomach as you met eyes, your kind smile making one mirror on his lips. “You’re here!” You had exclaimed, your smiling growing. The feelings Reaper had for you had became mutual — you shared them as well; it was the only reason you continued to show when he didn’t, in hopes of seeing him just once more.
  * You had started the cycle once again, but this time, you were meeting more than twice a week, no longer was it about feeding his deadly hunger, but to enjoy each other’s company. You learned more about him, what he was like before he was turned and what he is like now — two polar opposites, practically night and day — , but it didn’t put a halt to the thumping in your chest.
  * He was shy about saying how he felt, so you were the one to confess first. It honestly caught him off guard, how could someone so amazing feel love toward a monster like him?
  * He loves you with his entire being. Nothing would ever come before you; if you had a child together, they’d be a close second — he couldn’t live without you. You practically have him wrapped around your finger.
  * Reaper loves to be beside you — not holding you close and taking up all your time, but being able to hold your hand as he read one of the novels that was in the untouched library of the castle. He loves to run his fingers through your hair and to just feel your presence beside him is a blessing in his eyes.
  * He hates the thought of pulling you away from your life, but you reassured him, telling him you wouldn’t want it any other way — you were happy when you were with him.
  * You had brought up the subject of him turning you, but it was instantly shut down with the comment of “I don’t want you to suffer the way I do”. You could see the pain in his eyes, you didn’t want him to be alone. “I want to be with you forever. I love you.”
  * It took quite a bit of convincing, almost two years worth before he considered it. The only reason why he agreed was due to you falling severely ill. He couldn’t heal you or take you to the nearest hospital. He had no other choice and he refused to sit back and watch you deteriorate over time.
  * Reaper would lay his life on the line for you. He would go through any torture to make sure you were okay. He’d take a wooden stake through his chest if it meant you would remain unscathed. He couldn’t live with himself if he let you get hurt when it could have been prevented — similar to the time when you burnt your hand of the stove.
  * You would be the one to bring up children, he’d be the one to bring up marriage. If neither of you wanted either, you were both content. You didn’t need a golden ring on your finger to signify your relationship, your love for each other was proof enough.
  * Whenever you shower, always be ready for him to join you. It may never escalate to anything heated, but if you ever tell him you want to shower alone, he will completely respect your wishes. If he notices you stressing, he will most likely draw you a bath, adding in bubbles, salts and some essential oils to help relax you — once you get out and are all dried off, he may even give you a massage and whisper sweet nothings into your ear.
  * He’s not one to rush into a sexual situation, you both have all the time in the world and more. He likes to take it slow, showing you how much you mean to him as he takes him time when pleasuring you.
  * If you ever have an argument, he will most likely distance himself for the day, not wanting to further irritate you. Neither one of you would be the one to apologize first. It was common around the time you go to bed to hold each other close is a mural silence before saying sorry for the argument and coming to an understanding.
  * Having bad days are common, so please know that he will shower you with love. You want your favorite sweets? Already done. Flowers will be in a vase on your beside table with a sweet love note written in cursive along side of them. He would watch your favorite movies with you, even the cheesy ones he despised greatly. Anything to help cheer you up.
  * He loves pressing gentle kisses to your forehead as you sleep, his arms around you. In his eyes, you are the unobtainable perfection everyone desires — you are perfect and he wouldn’t change a single thing about you (unless it was changing your last name to his, but he’s fine if you don’t, it won’t ever shift his feelings toward you).
  * Even though he absolutely hated the thought of turning you into a bloodthirsty vampire like himself, he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of eternity beside you, going through whatever the world had in store for you both together.




	24. Chapter Twenty-Three | First Kiss pt.2 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various x gender neutral! reader

## Soldier: 76

You grunted as you lifted up the barbell, your muscles tending as you used your strength, testing out the new addition to the weights; going for 20 lbs heavier than usual. You held the correct foot stance as you did your best not to crumble beneath the weights. Sweat beaded at your temple as you lowered yourself into a squat before standing back up, repeating it until you were interrupted by your lover clearing his throat.

“What are you doing up so early?” Jack asked, leaning against the door frame of the gym, his face — surprisingly — not covered by his visor, his bare eyes lingering on you.

“Couldn’t sleep,” You said, “Figured I might as well pass the time with training.”

Jack noticed your struggle with the weights right away. From the awkward position your hands were in to the irritated expression you held as you stood up. He walked fully into the gym, taking off his signature leather “76” jacket, placing it on a nearby bench before making his way over to you.

“Let me help.” He murmured, rolling his neck.

You gulped as you looked over at him; the way his grey undershirt cling to his torso was mesmerizing — no matter how many times you saw him in a simple tank top, you were always flustered. The affect he had on you was powerful, unknowingly able to make you weak in the knees once you caught sight of him.

“Sure.” You smiled, accidentally letting the barbell slip from your grasp, sending the weights to the ground; directly onto your right foot.

You winced, trying not to show much signs of pain, playing it off as if it were nothing. Jack had questioned if you were alright, telling you to be more careful and that — if you were hurting — to tell him.

“I’m okay, don’t worry.” You forced your words to be clear, hiding the stinging ache in the top of your foot.

Jack gave you a skeptical glance, unsure whether to believe you — soon coming to the conclusion that you were stating the truth. He simply nodded before helping you lift the barbell. You bit your bottom lip, your teeth digging into your skin to distract yourself from discomfort.

“Go sit down.” Jack’s tone held a bit of authority in each syllable, making your shoulders slump in defeat; there was no way he’d let you continue training once he noticed your expression in agony.

“Fine.” You huffed, limping over to the bench where Jack’s jacket was tossed to, reluctantly sitting down, avoiding to put pressure onto your foot.

Your eyes followed Jack’s movements. The way his back muscles flexed as he lifted the barbell with ease, placing it away. He looked toward the wall beside the door, searching for the med kit.

“Be right back.” He mumbled before he disappeared from the room.

You let out the breath you unconsciously held, wiping the perspiration away with your wrist. How could you be so stupid to left the barbell fall? Especially on your foot directly in front of your lover? You were embarrassed, mentally kicking yourself for your faults.

You leaned back, your hands on the wooden bench, your shoulders raised as you calmed yourself down, your sight set upon the ceiling, not noticing Jack coming back.

“I’m back.” He announced, a med kit in his hands.

He knelt before you, setting the kit down beside you. With steady fingers, he gently took hold of your right ankle, resting on his thigh as he popped the kit open. The bruise on your foot because to swell and the dark purple and blue mark made your skin crawl. Jack took out the instant ice pack, shaking the package to activate the chemical inside to turn cold. He pressed it to your skin carefully, asking you if it hurt before moving forward.

“Thank you, Jack. I’m sorry for being so clumsy.” You spoke up once he finished wrapping the ace bandage.

“Don’t worry, (Y/n). You just need to be more careful.” He took your hand, placing a soft kiss to your knuckles, offering you a loving smile that caused the butterflies in your belly to flutter.

Without a second thought, you took hold of the collar of his top, pulling him forward so your lips connected. Shock was written across his features before it shifted to happiness, the tops of his cheeks coated with a faint blush as he returned your soft, but passionate kiss. His hand found home at your jaw, smoothing across your skin before you both pulled away.

“I love you.” The words unintentionally left your lips, causing you to stiffen with fear; had you just said that?

Jack noticed your building anxiety, “I love you too, (Y/n).” He said, bringing you into another kiss — this one more sweet and full of the emotions you held for one another, your heart skipping multiple beats in the process.

## Reaper

“How could you be so stupid?!” Your voice was raised in anger as you blotted the open wound on your lover’s chest with an disinfectant-soaked cotton ball.

He rolled his eyes, “I had everything under control, (Y/n). You worry too much.” He looked away from you.

“‘Had it under control’?! This doesn’t look like you had it all under control! You were shot! You were acting too recklessly.” You scolded, tossing the cotton ball into the trash bin before picking up the healing cream, applying it to the wound, “Gabriel, you need to learn when you need to retreat. If you get surrounded… no one will be able to save you.”

“I don’t need saving. I’m fine.” He scoffed, adjusting his sore shoulders.

“Oh really? Then, I guess I can just do this,” You pressed down on the bruised skin surrounding the bullet wound, earning a sharp intake of air from the infamous Reaper as he snatched your hand, eyes glaring daggers at you, “Not so fine, huh?” You rose an eyebrow, irritating the man.

He couldn’t argue any further, unable to find the words to comeback with. He understood your worry and how much you cared for his well being, but he wanted to see his revenge on Overwatch through, seeing the organization fall apart once again – taking the backstabbing agents with it. He was so blinded by anger in the moment that he ignored all warnings to retreat, disregarding it as his soldiers being too scared to engage in a fight.

“I’m sorry.” He murmured, the words foreign on his tongue, his hand moving to cup your cheek, taking notice of the tears that began to fall.

“I could have lost you,” Your voice was barely a whisper, muffled by sniffles, “I don’t know what I would have done…”

“But you didn’t-” You cut him off.

“That’s not the point!” You pulled away from his touch, eyebrows pulled together in frustration, “Your actions don’t just affect you! They affect me as well! You have no idea how terrified I was hearing that you were injured! Sombra had to calm me down because I thought the worse had happened. I thought you died out there!” You broke down sobbing, remembering the fear of losing him.

Gabriel gulped; he had never realized how much this hurt you. It pained him to see you cry – his heart was breaking as weak whimpers escaped your lips.

He wrapped his arms around you, embracing you tightly, your face buried into the crook of his neck as your arms snaked around his torso, gripping him as if he’d disappear into thin air if you were to release him.

“Please… don’t go off like that.” You pleaded, Gabriel’s hand rubbing soothing circles into your back ,calming you down.

“I won’t. I’m sorry I made you worry. I wasn’t thinking right. Actually, I wasn’t thinking at all, I was just letting my hatred pull me along. God, I’m an ass, aren’t I?” He moved away to look into your eyes, his last comment making you laugh softly as you wiped a tear away with your thumb.

“A little, but don’t worry, I’ll still love you.” You smiled, your words catching Gabriel off guard.

You loved him? How was it even possible from him to deserve such deep affection from you? It was beyond him, but, nonetheless, it made his chest swell – not due to the bruising skin.

He grasped your chin between his thumb and forefinger, his other hand meeting the back of your neck and pulling you into a kiss, pouring his unsaid emotions into it, his eyes shut as his lips danced in sync with yours. It was sweet and passionate, never edging on becoming heated, just enjoying your mutual love for one another. Your arms were still around his torso as you stood between his thighs as you hummed in satisfaction before slowly pulling away from much needed air.

“I love you so much. You have no idea.” He said softly, pressing a kiss to your temple.

“Oh shoot! I need to finish patching this up!” Realization hit you as your eyes drifted to wound.

## Reinhardt

“Like this?” You asked, looking up at the much larger male beside you as you whisked the batter.

“Just like that!” His voice boomed cheerfully.

“Shh, it’s still early, remember? Everyone is still asleep.” You giggled, fixing your apron.

Reinhardt nodded silently, a big grin upon his lips.

It was a routine thing for Reinhardt to make all the agents of Overwatch breakfast on the weekends; his reasoning being “everyone deserves to have a treat”. Your heart warmed whenever you’d catch sight of him asking the agents what they’d fancy for breakfast, jotting down a quick list for the upcoming weekend.

Today, you had woken up early unintentionally and decided to make way to the cafeteria, figuring a few other people would already be awake and starting their day off with Reinhardt delicious cooking. As you entered, you saw Reinhardt pulling out ingredients from the cupboards and Jack leaving the room with a cup of black coffee in hand, saying how he was going to shower and come back for the meal when everyone was up. You had given Reinhardt a gentle kiss on the cheek, mumbling a sleepy “good morning” as you leaned against the counter, your eyes following his moves before you offered to help him.

“Perfect, meine Liebe.” He hummed as he also whisked a bowl of pancake batter, adding chocolate chips to the mix before pouring it into even portions on the heated pan, picking up a spatula.

Time passed by gracefully, allowing you and Reinhardt to enjoy your time together. No one entered the cafeteria as Reinhardt suddenly took your hand, pulling you away from the pancake batter. He placed his hand at your hip as you placed yours on his shoulder, allowing him to dance with you as soft music played through the portable speaker that sat on the counter. You laughed happily as he spun you around, the bow on your apron loosening, but disregarded. He hummed along with the tune of the song as he swayed back and forth with you, his eyes filled with nothing but all the love he held for you. His fingers patted your hip to the beat unconsciously.

Reinhardt loved to dance with you. On your first date, he had prepared a picnic under the moonlight, candles being the only source of light, besides the moon that cast down. He loved to pull you into his arms whenever a sweet love song began to play, twirling you around and hearing your laughter that was music to his ears; he wanted to spend the rest of his life doing this.

“(Y/n)?” He stopped as the music faded out.

“Hm?” You looked up at him curiously as he leaned forward, tilting your head up and gazed deeply into your eyes, making your heart flutter in anticipation.

“May I?” He asked, his other still holding yours.

You only nodded in response, but that was enough for him. His lips met yours gently, your eyes shutting in delight as you both relished in the kiss, savoring the softness of each other’s lips and how your lips melded together. Your hand left his shoulder, finding home on his chest as you tilted your head to deepen the kiss, which Reinhardt took no time to do, running his tongue across your bottom lip. You parted your lips for him, until a sudden cough startled you.

You quickly pulled away from Reinhardt, your face cherry red as your eyes met the brown ones of the youngest agent, who grinned evilly, her phone in hand.

“Oh, this’ll be great for the holiday cards.” She giggled, showing you the picture she took; you and Reinhardt sharing a innocent kiss – before it evolved with more passion.

“H-Hana!” You cried in embarrassment, covering your heated cheeks.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to do anything with it. You two are cute together, by the way.” She winked, “Well, I’m off. I’ll be back when breakfast is ready.” The Korean said before leaving with a wave, most likely going to play the newly released game she wouldn’t stop talking about weeks prior.

“I think it was a great photo. I’m going to have to ask her to send it to me.” Reinhardt smiled happily.

“Reinhardt!” You playfully hit his shoulder, earning a laugh from the German.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four | It's Quiet |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier: 76 x gender neutral! reader

Silence surrounded you as stepped into your home — or what once felt like one. It was dark and cold, no source of life or comfort to be found.

You sighed to yourself, shutting the door behind you as you haphazardly kicked your shoes to the side; no particular care for wear they land. You raked your hand through your hair before moving into the apartment; shoulders slumped as you tossed your bag to a nearby arm chair.

Everything here was once cheerful. Once filled with love and a couple who just couldn’t get enough of each other. Once filled with whispered sweet nothings and hums of amusement. Once filled with passionate kisses and tender ‘I love you’’s.

You missed it. You missed it all.

You missed the man that would hold you close at night, keeping you safe in his arms. You missed his kisses in the mornings and late at night. You missed his flushed cheeks whenever you would tell him you loved him. You missed his chuckles whenever you did something dumb. You missed his sweet smile that he showed every once in a while. You missed they way he gazed down at the gold band around his left ring finger. You missed ever about him; his cheesy jokes, his kind smile, his gentle touch — him.

Tiredly, you stumbled to your bedroom, collapsing onto your unmade bed. You gripped his pillow, hugging it to your chest, burying your face into it. You cried your heart out, rolling beneath the sheets.

You knew this would have happened; it was inevitable. He was Jack Morrison, Strike Commander of Overwatch. It all happened too soon. He was there that night and the next morning he wasn’t. You remembered waking up to see the breaking news — seeing that the Overwatch headquarters in Zürich had been destroyed; an explosion taking everything.

Even though it had only been a few months after his passing, it still felt like you had just found out. It still felt like your heart was slowly being pulled out of your chest.

“It’s too quiet here with out you.” You whimpered into the pillow, curling up into a ball, your tears staining the ivory pillowcase as you gaze toward a picture of the two of you together on the dresser.

You sniffled, bringing the blanket over your head.

“I miss you.”


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five | I Wish |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier: 76 x gender neutral! reader

You sighed to yourself, your shoulders slumped and your head resting in your palm as you sat at your desk, drowning in stacks of paperwork that demanded to be completed. Your motivation to finish was slowly dying as your mind took a toll on you. Pent up frustration was threatening to spill over the edge as your emotions got the best of you.

A soft knock on the door disrupted your thoughts, tearing your eyes away from the untouched paper to see the person who walked in; your boyfriend, Soldier: 76.

“Hey.” You murmured, the usual happiness in your voice untraceable.

Soldier’s eyebrows pinched together — something was wrong and he needed to know. Did someone hurt you? Did he do something? Questions flooded him as he scanned you over.

“What happened?” He was blunt, but you knew he hadn’t meant it in a harsh way.

You simply shrugged, not meeting his gaze.

You wanted to tell him. You wanted to tell him how much it hurt with your relationship not being official. No one knew other than you two — it pained you. You understood it was to keep you safe from potential attackers, but it still pulled at your heart when people would begin to flirt with him and you were unable to end it. You had to endure the subtle touches and seductive words they would use on him.

You knew Soldier would never cheat or break your heart, but seeing him tolerate the people chasing his tail irritated you. All you wanted to be able to do is hold his hand while out on public, kiss his cheek, go out on dates — normal couple things. Yes, you weren’t a “normal couple” while employed by Overwatch, but you at least wanted to have physical affection without fearing for anyone to catch eye of your actions. The only time you were able to be alone with him was at times like this — going into each other’s offices — or sneak into each other’s rooms late at night, after curfew.

You wanted to be able to openly love him instead of hiding behind closed doors.

You finally looked up at him when he took a step forward. You eased the crease between your brows as Soldier raised his hand to cup your cheek, running his thumb affectionately across your skin.

“Please, tell me.” He said softly, removing his mask and setting it down on your desk, his mesmerizing blue eyes enchanting you.

You hesitated for a moment, before breathing in a calming breath, “I just want to love you.” Your voice shook slightly.

He was taken aback by your words, “What do you mean?” He asked.

Tears filled your eyes as you did your best to piece together sentences, “I want to be able to hold your hand when in public instead of acting as if we don’t know each other. Jack, I just want to be able to actually love you instead of hiding.”

His eyes softened as you spoke your mind. He walked behind your desk, crouching down and swiveling your chair around to face him. Your hands found your face as you tried to rid yourself of the flowing tears that cascaded down your cheeks.

“(Y/n),” His toned was gentle as his hand rested on your thigh, “I know how you feel. I want to be able to hold you close and immediately kiss you when home from a mission, but I just want to keep you safe. There are people after me, targeting me, I couldn’t live with myself if something ever happened to you.”

“But nothing will. Jack, I can take care of myself, don’t worry. I’m not a Lieutenant for nothing.” You dried your tear-stained cheeks, “I just want to be yours officially. Is that too much to ask?” You sounded as if you’d break an second now by your voice.

“It’s not. I’m sorry.” Soldier rested his forehead against yours, “I didn’t realize how much this affected you.”

You nodded, relaxing as his arms wrapped around you, your own finding way around his torso in a very much needed embrace.

“Will you, officially, be my lover?” He asked, pulling back to look into your eyes.

“Of course, idiot.” You smiled, your eyes glassy as he brought you into a slow, passionate kiss.

“Hey, Lieutenant-“ A southern-American accent filled the room, the following words being cut off.

You and Solider jumped at the sudden appearance of the cowboy, your cheeks flaring up in a vibrant blush.

McCree cleared his throat, ripping his hat to the both of you, smirking, “I was hopin’ you two would get together at some point.” He chuckled, excusing himself from the office.

You turned to Solider, laughing once you caught eye of his flustered expression, leaning toward him to plant a kiss to his cheek.

“You know damn right he’s gonna tell everyone.” Soldier facepalmed.

“Yup!” You laughed.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six | The Night We Met |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldier: 76 x gender neutral! reader

He remember how stunning you looked that night. How could he possibly forget? It was the night you both stumbled into each other and the first night he truly fell in love at first sight. He could never forget the feeling of his heart racing and the way his throat dried of all moisture as you smiled at him. He remembered the sweet scent of your perfume and the gentle touch you gave as you hesitantly grabbed his sleeve when he turned to walk away. He remembers the way all colour drained from your face when the realization hit you – you had actually stopped him.

He remembered every moment as if it all happened the day prior.

The party was beginning to die down and the crowd began to lessen – making it easier to spot familiar faces within the group. Jack cleared his throat, loosening his tie with his pointer finger, feeling as though the fabric was tight enough to choke him if he were to swallow.

A party for the agents of Overwatch and sister organizations. It was recommended that all higher-ups attended the event to make a good impression for the other groups, but Jack still regretted making an appearance; he wanted to go back to his quarters and go to sleep after a long, relentless day of training. Gabriel and Ana had encourage him to attend, saying that powerful people would be there and it would help with Overwatch’s reputation.

Jack made way to one of the nearby tables that held empty glass flutes and unopened bottles of champagne, a waiter filling up a glass with the alcoholic beverage. The waiter greeted Jack with an obviously forced smile, but the Strike Commander didn’t bother to comment, murmuring a soft thank you as he took the glass that was offered to him.

“Could I get a glass of Chardonnay, please?” Jack heard the gentle voice from behind him, the tone as delicate as the petals on a flower.

He stepped out of the way, slightly turning around to catch sight of you.

Oh how amazing you looked. You were dressed to the nines, nothing out of place – not a single strand of hair misplaced during the night. You were simply mesmerizing in his eyes, he’d never been in the presence of someone so… perfect. He swallowed harshly, his eyes wide as he took in your looks.

“Thank you.” You smiled kindly at the server as you took hold of the wine glass, swirling the white wine, the aroma greeting you; you lifted the glass to your lips, taking a sip before pulling it away in delight, “They always pick out the best ones every year.” You hummed happily to yourself before you caught eye of Jack’s lingering gaze.

At first, you were slightly uncomfortable under his unwavering line of sight, but you quickly realized he had no ill intent, “Hello.” You bowed your head politely, not wanting to seem rude in anyway.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement, “Hello. Fine evening, isn’t it?” He winced at his words, hating the way they tasted on his tongue, bitter like the bottle of whiskey that sat untouched on his dresser.

“Yes, it is.” You gave a closed-mouth smile, taking in his clean-cut attire; he was dressed well, making your heart skip a beat with his ever-so attractive looks.

You both stood in an awkward silence, your eyes bouncing off the walls, searching for a distraction or a quick conversation starter within a short amount of time. Jack felt as though his heart was going to break out of his rib cage and the butterflies in his stomach would be set free. He raised the flute of champagne to his mouth, swallowing a mouth full before discreetly trying to walk away. You instantly noticed as he made distance between the two of you.

You didn’t want him to leave just yet. There was something about him that drew you in – you wanted to know more about him. Who was this handsome stranger? What was his name? What organization was under? You had so many questions to ask in such little time as he began to walk away. You had to stop him, but how?

On quick reflex, you reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his blazer, halting him. Your eyes went wide – you’d hadn’t meant to actually stop him. Your grip on the fabric was light, almost nonexistent. You looked up at him, fear evident in your eyes.

“I-I’m sorry!” You apologized, taking your hand back.

“No, it’s fine.” Jack said with a soft smile faintly traced on his lips.

“Would you like to go outside for a short while? It’s kind of crowded in here.” You looked away, a light blush dusting the tips of your ears and the tops of your cheeks.

“Sure. I’d love to.” 

And the rest is history.

His heart ached painfully at the memory.

You were so lively. Who would have know that in just 20 years, he’d be hold a white rose, placing it down onto the slab of polished stone in front of your headstone?

His shoulders trembled violently as sobs raked through his body. Other agents that had been close with you and Jack stood above where you were laid to rest, tears of their own rolling down their cheeks as they mourned the loss of you.

“I’m so sorry, Jack.” Gabriel said, dropping the use of ‘boy scout’ as he wiped away the tears of his own.

“We’ll miss them too.” Ana stood beside Jack, bringing him into a half hug, finding it difficult as she held Fareeha on her hip – the little girl having just sobbed her heart out, taking away a significant amount of her energy.

Jack didn’t respond to them, to blinded by his sadness to even notice their attempts to comfort him.

You didn’t deserve to die. You didn’t deserve to die in the blast while trying to save civilians. You deserved to live a long and healthy life. If anything, he should have been the one. He should have been the one to rush in and guide the civilians out of the building before the explosives could detonate. He should have been the one to fall, not you. You were an amazing person. All you wanted to do was save people, protect them all from the dangers of the world.

He should have been the one.


	28. Chapter Twenty- Seven | Relationship HCs pt.2 |

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various x gender neutral! reader

## Reaper (Pre-Fall)

  * He loves you with all his heart; always letting you know how much you mean to him. In his line of work, he never knew if he was going to come back home from a mission, so he wanted you to know that you were his world.
  * You are his everything; he wouldn’t know where he’d be if it weren’t for you (most likely drowning beneath pile of paperwork and neglecting his health to distract himself from romance).
  * Being in a relationship with the Blackwatch commander definitely came with benefits. You were treated as an equal by the other higher-ups, soldiers were as sweet as can be to you and you were allowed to put your input when it came to missions.
  * The benefits of being in a relationship with Gabriel was also accompanied by a high number above your head for your life by villainous organizations that wanted the Commander to suffer.
  * Gabriel loved to shower you in affection; hugging you from behind as you worked, giving you kisses whenever he saw you, complimenting you on how well you looked and how you always managed to steal his breath away.
  * He loved taking you out on date; being able to show that he was your lover was a privilege and he took it with pride. He would take you to different restaurants, letting you lavish in the expensive life style, but he always preferred to stay at home a cook a delicious meal beside you, slow dancing in front of the fire place while soft music played in the background.
  * He did his best to protect you. Whenever you were assigned to a mission, he tried to talk you out of it, but soon understanding when you refused, telling you that he completely understood and that he wanted you to come home safe and sound.



## Reaper (Post-Fall)

  * He refused to show you his face, fearing that once you saw his rotting features you would see him as a monster and never near him again.
  * He kept you secret from Talon, making sure you were under the radar from the terrorizing group. He also never spoke word of his occupation, telling you that it was better left unsaid.
  * He always kept you safe, protecting you from anything that threatened you; whether it be a stranger passing by or Talon itself. He would do anything to keep you out of danger, even if it meant taking down Talon himself.
  * He wanted to ravish you in jewelry and pricey items, but you refused the gifts, telling him that his presence was gift enough and being near him always made you feel safe.
  * Reaper always surprised you with appearances; showing up out of nowhere with a bouquet of flowers in hand. He would occasionally be at your front door, but you became used to leaving your window unlocked for him whenever he wanted to visit.
  * You were his getaway. You were the one that made him happy and feel as if he was worth something. He wanted to show you how much you met to him, but he never found a way to express himself. He was nervous to speak of romance around you, fearing that you would change you mind of being his lover.
  * He loved you with all his being, whether he was dead or alive, his overwhelming feelings for you would never shift. Even though he was always one to stray away from affection, telling you that he loved you whenever he saw you was something he never forgot to do.



## Soldier: 76 (Pre-Fall)

  * He was excited to have you as his lover. He had loved you dearly and when you had said yes, he was over the moon with happiness.
  * He cherished every moment with you. Laying in bed beside each other? It was everything to him. Seeing you laugh and smile? It was the world to him. Every moment with you was held with upmost importance.
  * Forehead kisses were a staple in your relationship. He loved pulling you close, his chest against yours, to press his lips to your forehead.
  * He loved seeing you kick ass while out on a mission; it was hard for him to hold himself back because you looked so amazing. Your clothing left nothing to the imagination, allowing you to be more agile. You looked down on your defeated enemy, your foot on their back to hold them still as your gun rested on your shoulder. You were a total badass is Jack’s eyes.
  * Jack loved to you to the movies, even though the whole demand for a cinema was dying out. He would always ask you which film you wanted to see and what snacks you wanted. While you watched the movie, he would pull you close, his arm around your shoulders and your head leaning against him. Occasionally he would settle for holding hands, but he loved it whenever you were pressed to his side.
  * Whenever you were sent on a mission that he hadn’t been assigned to, he would walk up to you before you left on the Dropship. He would cup your face and pull you into a passionate kiss that left you wanting more; “Come back to me safe so we can finish that.” He would say, sending a flirtatious wink.
  * He was slow with everything, making sure you were comfortable. Before your first kiss, he asked you if it was alright and waited to see if their was any hesitation. He cared about you and he wanted you to know that.



## Soldier: 76 (Post-Fall)

  * Reluctance at it’s finest. Yes, he wanted to be in a relationship with you, but he was scared of the consequences to come. What if you found out who he truly was before he was read to explain? What if Reaper began to target you in a form of revenge? Thousands of “what ifs” flew through his mind when you first popped the question, but after a while of speaking with one another, he said yes.
  * He was gentle with you, afraid to hold your hand or even kiss your cheek. He didn’t want you to regret your decision.
  * Your happiness was his happiness; whenever he caught eye of your grin or your laughter filled his ears, he couldn’t help the small smile that crawled onto his lips.
  * While out on missions, he always looked after you, making sure you were covered and safe — even though you continued to tell him that you were okay on your own. He never wanted to see you slightly injured, let alone a severe wound that could possibly claim your life. He wanted to be the one to take the attacks instead of you.
  * Soldier: 76 was not the first to say “I love you”. He wanted to tell you how much you meant to him, but he was scared, especially being a wanted man. His heart fluttered when the words left your lips — he felt as though he were on Cloud 9.
  * A simple home-cooked meal shared in front of the sunset was his favorite date. He would have a bundle of flowers set in a vase in the center of the table; nothing too tall and invasive, but just enough for there to be a decoration. He always enjoyed sitting down with you, the warm glow of the setting sun caressing your skin as you chatted about your day.
  * Being alone with you was relaxing; no one pestering him about paperwork or going on missions. Just a calm atmosphere as you relished in each other’s company. He liked his personal space, but he couldn’t help the way his heart skipped a beat when you fell asleep leaning against him.




End file.
